Second Chance Romance
by YaDiva
Summary: The sequel to Dominant Romance. Blaine and Jeremiah have been together 5 years. What happens when Kurt shows up? Don't have to read Dominant Romance first but it is extremely helpful. Klaine, Blaine & Jeremiah. Rated M for gay sex and language.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is a sequel to Dominant Romance. Blaine and Jeremiah have been together for 5 years but, what happens when Kurt suddenly shows up? You do not have to read Dominant Romance first but, it is extremely helpful. Like, really helpful.**_

_**Not completely sure where I am headed but, then again, I never am. Let me know what you think and I will decide whether or not to keep going.**_

_**Rated M for gay sex, sex abuse and language. **_

Chapter 1

BLAINE POV 

I opened my eyes and tried to focus on the clock. It was 10:17 am. Saturday morning. Jeremiah was still sleeping beside me. I studied his face. Damn, he was so beautiful. He had allowed his curly blonde hair to grown longer and his face was smooth and unblemished. This made me smile and think of my ex-boyfriend, Kurt. Kurt had a one hour facial cleansing and moisturizing routine. He would be jealous of how beautiful Jeremiah's skin was, despite the fact that he did nothing but wash his face in the shower.

I slowly rolled over to my side. Oh, how my body hurt. The soreness was still intense from last night but, I loved the feeling. Jeremiah soreness. Even after 5 years, my body still craved the intense, merciless way Jeremiah fucked me. It was always hard, intense, almost brutal. Jeremiah's appetite for me remained insatiable. Instead of waning over the years, it had grown. He couldn't get enough and I was happy to feed him. As I watched him sleeping, my heart swelled. How was it possible that I still loved him so much? Still wanted him more than anything? Needed him more than anything?

I sat up slowly, my aching body screaming in protest. As I stood up, I couldn't help but moan loudly. Jeremiah had really fucked the hell out of me last night. I hoped I could walk to the bathroom.

"Blaine? Are you okay?"

Jeremiah had woken up and was looking at me with concern.

"Of course. I'm fine. Go back to sleep. We don't have to be at the gallery until Noon. You can sleep for at least 30 more minutes."

Jeremiah gave me a sexy smile.

"30 more minutes, huh? I can think of something better to do than sleep."

Was he kidding? I could barely move as it was. He must have read my mind because he quickly clarified his thoughts.

"Oh, I won't take you again. Not until tonight anyway. I was thinking of something you could do for me."

Oh.

Absolutely.

I slowly climbed over to him and positioned myself between his legs. Jeremiah's cock was as beautiful as he was. It was long, thick and obviously in need of relief. Jeremiah laid back and laced his fingers in my hair as I took him in my mouth and slowly worked my lips up and down. I loved the taste and how he filled my mouth completely, hitting the back of my throat. I deep throated him smoothly, causing him to gasp and grip my hair harder.

"Oh…fuck, Blaine. I will never….ever…uh….get tired…of you…oh…doing this."

He became incoherent as I sped up my movements, expertly working my mouth up and down while twirling my tongue. He was screaming now. I didn't let up, bringing him to a powerful release. Oh, how I loved the taste of his cum. I never got tired of it and I couldn't get enough of it. I swallowed it all, licking him clean before I sat back to look at him. His face was flushed and he was trying to calm his breathing. He looked so damn beautiful.

"Oh, Blaine. I love you….so fucking much."

"I love you too Jeremiah."

XXXXXXXXXX

It was 5 years ago when I first walked into the Gap at North Hills Mall in Westerville, Ohio and laid eyes on Jeremiah Johansen. After leaving my cell phone in the store, I had come back after closing time, to find Jeremiah waiting for me. Hoping I would return. That night was the first time I fell to my knees in front of him. The blow job I gave him led to the best orgasm of his life and had brought him to tears. From that moment forward, our fate was sealed. We became lovers. I was 17 and he was 21.

Jeremiah had left for New York City in the middle of my junior year of high school to launch his career as an artist, a painter. Once I graduated, I followed him, enrolling at New York University as a business major. While I studied, Jeremiah painted and his career began to take off. The plan was for me to take over management of his career so that he could focus solely on his art.

But first, I had to fight the Carter battle.

Michael Carter was a college friend of Jeremiah's parents and a very successful entrepreneur. He had made millions on an internet online dating service he built and then sold to . He now spent his time starting businesses that would attract young people. He owned a coffee shop, a bookstore and an art gallery and he was in the process of opening a gay nightclub called Passion. Despite being in his early 50's, Carter didn't look a day over 35 and was always surrounded by 20-somethings. He collected people the way he collected art.

Carter was the person who gave Jeremiah his first big break. During a college reunion, he learned about Jeremiah's work from his parents and offered him the opportunity to come to New York. He agreed to display Jeremiah's work in his art gallery while Jeremiah worked in both the coffee shop and bookstore. He even gave Jeremiah a place to paint. Carter had been very generous and while we both appreciated all he had done, I did not trust Carter. I didn't believe for one minute that all of his generosity was due solely to his friendship with Jeremiah's parents. While he refused to clarify his sexuality, I was certain he was either gay or bi. I would often catch him staring at Jeremiah, with unmistakable lust, undressing him with his eyes. Plus, he had propositioned me once for oral sex despite knowing I was loyal to Jeremiah. I never told Jeremiah about the proposition or expressed my concerns. I didn't want to upset him. He loved Carter and felt extremely grateful for all of his help. I kept my reservations to myself and Carter and I steered clear of one another but, things were starting to get tense.

While Carter had been busy launching his nightclub, I had quietly started making moves to take over the management of Jeremiah's career. I was starting to connect with people in the industry and they were starting to recognize me as the representative of Jeremiah's work. Jeremiah's paintings were still hanging in Carter's gallery and he certainly had more connections than I did but, I was working hard to catch up, and Carter did not appreciate the competition. My goal was to break Jeremiah free from Carter's grip by the end of the year. I didn't trust him. And, I didn't like him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jeremiah and I arrived at the Carter Gallery a little after Noon. The place was buzzing with activity. The first Saturday of every month was Art at Noon, a young professional, networking event designed to introduce new, hip, young artists to working, young professionals who were earning big salaries on Wall Street. As much as I disliked him, I had to give Carter credit for his business genius and shrewdness. By having the event at Noon instead of in the evening, he didn't have to spend money on alcohol. The event was popular and always packed. The music was great, the food delicious and it was a great place for singles to meet one another and possibly get a date for that evening.

Jeremiah and I moved through the crowd, greeting people we knew until we inevitably became separated. I turned into a lion, stalking its prey at these events. I paid attention to the outfits and purses of the women and the watches and electronic toys of the men. They were clues to who really had money to spend on art.

I was chatting up a young attorney who was carrying a $650 Burberry purse when Alicia, Carter's assistant who only wore the color red, came looking for me.

"Blaine, darling. Carter would like to see you in his office."

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

She gave me a sympathetic look. Alicia knew I was not a Carter fan.

I excused myself from the attorney and headed upstairs. Carter was sitting at his desk, studying some papers when I came in.

"You wanted to see me."

"Ah, Blaine. Yes, please sit." He said all of this without looking up.

I sat down and waited for him to speak. He said nothing. I had learned long ago that this was an intimidation tactic he used to make people uneasy. I was immune to it. He finally looked up and began.

"Blaine, it has come to my attention that you have reached out to Curtis Osinka regarding a private showing of Jeremiah's new collection."

"Yes."

"Blaine, I was planning to contact Curtis myself on Jeremiah's behalf. We go way back. I don't appreciate you making me look unorganized. It does not reflect well on the gallery."

Did he really think I gave a shit? I said nothing.

"This has to stop Blaine. I hereby order you to cease and desist contacting collectors and galleries, claiming to represent Jeremiah Johansen. Just because he fucks you nightly, doesn't mean you represent him."

Was he insane? Cease and desist? I leaned forward.

"Carter, you are in no position to tell me to cease and desist anything."

"Oh, yes I am."

"No, you're not." I stood up. "Fuck off Carter."

He started laughing. "You're such a stupid young shit Blaine. You think you're so fucking smart. Instead, you're a blind idiot. I am simply enforcing the contract, signed by the artist. If you have any questions, why don't you ask Jeremiah? That is, if you can keep his dick out of your mouth long enough."

Contract?

"What contract?"

"I don't have time to discuss it now. I have guests to attend to. Why don't you ask your boyfriend? Or, better yet, why don't the two of you come back around 4:00 pm today? I'll have Alicia pull a copy."

He gave me a nasty smile and sauntered out.

What contract?

* * *

><p>"Jeremiah, what's going on?"<p>

We were back in our apartment and I was interrogating Jeremiah.

When I left Carter's office and went back to the party, I didn't say anything to anyone. I was completely thrown off by Carter's claim that Jeremiah had signed a contract. What contract? Jeremiah had never mentioned signing anything.

I spent the rest of the party, watching Jeremiah. He was most alive and happy when discussing art. His eyes were bright and lively and he was gesturing and talking excitedly. His beauty drew people to him. He was an excellent salesman of his own work.

I had waited until we were safely in our apartment before attacking.

"Jeremiah, why is Carter claiming that you signed a contract? What contract?"

Jeremiah was sitting on the couch with his knees pulled up to his chin, hugging himself. His eyes were fearful.

"Um, I...I...don't know."

"Jeremiah, why would he say that? Did you sign something?"

Jeremiah looked like a scared child, wishing he could escape.

"Jeremiah! Answer me!"

"Don't yell at me Blaine!" He was on the verge of tears.

Shit. I had scared him but, I was feeling frantic. If he had signed something, it could destroy everything I had been working on. I went over and kneeled before him and held his hands.

"Jeremiah, I need you to tell me if you signed a contract giving Carter permission to represent you. Baby, this is very important. Did you sign something?"

Jeremiah nodded.

Fuck!

I tried to keep my voice calm.

"Jeremiah, what exactly did you sign?"

"I...I...I'm not completely sure..."

I dropped his hands and stood up.

"Jeremiah, you are 26 years old. Don't you know not to sign something without reading it first?"

Jeremiah was silent. Tears were running down his face. What the hell was going on? It was 3:50 pm.

"Come on." I grabbed Jeremiah's hand. "Let's go see Carter."

Jeremiah snatched his hand away. "No. I don't want to."

I was starting to lose it. "Jeremiah, stop acting like a child. This is your fucking career! Come on!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door.

* * *

><p>By the time we arrived at the gallery, Jeremiah was sobbing uncontrollably. I kept trying to reassure him that I wasn't mad but I was actually furious. I couldn't believe Jeremiah had possibly sabotaged everything I had been working on for him. For us.<p>

The cleaning crew was still breaking down the party as we made our way upstairs to Carter's office. At the top of the stairs, Jeremiah suddenly grabbed me and kissed me.

"Please Blaine...I love you. I love you so much. Please...don't forget that."

"Jeremiah, I will still love you even if you signed a slave contract. Don't worry. I'll get a lawyer and go to court if I have to. It's going to be okay."

"But, Blaine..."

"Come on." I dragged him into Carter's office.

Carter was standing, looking out his window. He didn't turn around when we entered. Jeremiah was silent.

Carter started talking very quietly.

"Jeremiah? Did you explain things to Blaine?"

I watched Jeremiah shrink into himself.

"Come here Jeremiah."

My stomach turned as I watched Jeremiah walk over to Carter like a freaking puppy. Carter placed his palm against Jeremiah's face.

"Did you explain things, dear?"

What the fuck?

Jeremiah was crying.

I tried to keep my voice steady. "Jeremiah, what's going on?"

Carter turned to me and smiled an evil, smug smile. "Jeremiah didn't tell you Blaine? Why Jeremiah! I thought you were going to explain things."

I was losing it.

"Jeremiah! What the fuck is he talking about?"

Jeremiah walked over to me. "Blaine...I love you...please, don't hate me..."

Suddenly, I felt dizzy. My stomach hurt and I felt hot. Too hot. I needed air. My body wanted to run but my feet wouldn't move. My mind was screaming for me to run. Don't stay. You don't want to hear this. But I couldn't move.

Carter started talking.

"You know Blaine, one would think that by now, that you would know that you can't leave Jeremiah alone. He really is a child in a man's body. Allow me to put you out of your misery. Jeremiah signed a contract granting me 3 years of exclusive representation of his work. I look forward to making him the darling of the art world."

Three years? He owned Jeremiah for three fucking years?

"I know what you're thinking Blaine. You are welcome to sue me to get out of the contract but, breaking the contract early will only allow me to take my pick of 40% of Jeremiah's entire collection."

Oh, my God. What had Jeremiah done? Carter turned to me and spoke in a quiet voice.

" I honestly don't give a shit about the contract Blaine. That's just business. What I really care about, what I truly appreciate, is how willing Jeremiah was to seal the deal with me personally. Intimately. Let's just say he licked the envelope and allowed me to give everything my stamp of approval."

Carter smiled at Jeremiah. "Didn't you darling?"

Licking? Stamping? I looked at Jeremiah.

No. No. No. No. He wouldn't. He wouldn't dare.

"Jeremiah, did you sleep with Carter?"

Silence

"Jeremiah, did you sleep with Carter? Answer me!"

Jeremiah remained silent. Carter spoke up.

"Of course he slept with me Blaine. It was amazing. I can see why you've been with him for so long. He is wonderful in bed. Best piece of ass I have had in a long time. Fucking him was the highlight of my year. And in the process...I got to fuck you too."

No.

Jeremiah wouldn't do this to me. I looked at him.

"Jeremiah...did you sleep with Carter? Did you?"

Jeremiah opened his mouth and then closed it.

Pain was starting to form in my chest and slowly spread.

This couldn't be true.

Jeremiah would never betray me like this. Not with Carter. Anyone but Carter. Why didn't he just deny it?

"Jeremiah...please...please answer me. Did you sleep with Carter?"

"Yes!" he wailed.

I stumbled backwards. My head was spinning. The room felt like an inferno. Jeremiah was sobbing and screaming at me.

"I'm sorry Blaine! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It just...it just happened and I don't know how! Please Blaine! I'm sorry! Please!"

I turned. I had to get out of there.

I walked out of the office. When I got to the stairs I started running. Jeremiah was calling my name and running after me. When we reached downstairs and were standing in the middle of the gallery, he caught up to me, grabbing my jacket. I whirled on him.

And back-slapped him across the face. Hard.

The shock caused him to lose his footing and he fell to the floor. I looked down at him. I wanted to beat the shit out of him. But instead, I ran. Past Alicia who was standing in shock with her hands to her mouth, past the cleanup crew and out of the gallery.

I ran all the way to our apartment. I grabbed a duffel bag and crammed my clothes, toiletries and laptop inside.

And I left.

* * *

><p>A few blocks over was the Chelsea Hotel. It was a cool, modern, funky hotel with amazing artwork on the walls. Jeremiah and I liked to go there on Sundays for brunch and to hang out. I checked in for a weeks stay.<p>

Once in the room, I fell on the bed and allowed the tears and pain to take over.

How could he?

How could he betray me like that?

How?

Jeremiah was the only man to ever touch me. Ever. I had given him my virginity at age 17 and never looked back. Naturally, being 4 years older than me, he had experience with others but, once the two of us connected, there was never, ever anyone else.

Until now.

How could he?

With Carter of all people?

I laid there in a pool of tears. I felt my heart crack down the middle and half of it float to the pit of my stomach.

I was officially heartbroken.

_**Forgive me if my description of contracts in the art world is way off base. I haven't the slightest clue as to how it really works. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

KURT POV

I couldn't believe I had allowed Rachel to talk me into this.

We were standing outside the entrance to the Carter Gallery for some Art at Noon event, Rachel had insisted we attend today.

"Rachel, can we please just go to lunch? I'm hungry."

"Oh, come on Kurt. There's food at this. Free food at that. I don't understand you. This is a great opportunity for us. I might be able to find some rich guy who will financially back my Broadway show and you might find some hot gay toy boy. I mean, think about it? It is art. The arts is where gay men and rich men collide."

Of everyone from glee club, why did Rachel have to be the one to escape with me? Boy I missed Mercedes.

"Besides Kurt," Rachel continued, "aren't you lonely? Don't you miss having someone to hold and to love?"

She had a point there. My thoughts wandered to David. Even after all these years, I still missed him. We had broken up in the middle of my sophomore year of college. The distance had grown too difficult. Me at UCLA and him at Ohio State. We had made it work for as long as we could but, in the end, David needed someone with him all the time. Despite being out since high school, he still needed someone by his side to remind him constantly that, yes, he was a man and it was okay that he wanted to sleep with another man. I just couldn't keep him reassured from California. He had met a lacrosse player named Kevin. We broke up during Christmas break.

It had been hard. I hated feeling lonely but, I also didn't want to hook up with someone just for the sake of hooking up. It just wasn't me. So, I had stayed single for the rest of college and now, I was in New York. Auditioning for shows, rooming with Rachel and trying not to kill her every 5 minutes.

"Come on. Let's go meet men!"

Ugh. For the love of...

The place was packed. I found the buffet table and was pleasantly surprised at the diverse array of food and the healthy choices. I fixed a small plate and then stood back to survey the room.

Everyone was young, mostly well-dressed, although a few people obviously did not own a mirror, and rich. Or, they at least looked rich. I hoped Rachel and I didn't stand out too much. We could barely pay our rent every month.

I had to hand it to Rachel. Gone was the insecure, horribly dressed girl of Lima, Ohio. Rachel had taken her determination and ambition up a notch, paired it with the fantastic outfits I assembled for her and set her mind on taking New York by storm. She had already landed the lead in one off Broadway show but, the show needed more money. Thus her determination to meet a rich guy willing to invest. I watched her batting her eyes and smiling seductively at some poor sap who appeared to be enthralled with her. Poor thing. If he didn't have the right occupation, she would drop him like its hot and move on. Only attorneys, doctors or Wall Street boys need apply.

I watched two guys moving through the crowd. They seemed to know everyone. One was really gorgeous. Beautiful, curly blond hair and amazing green eyes and, that smile. Wow.

Then I saw him.

Blaine.

Blaine Anderson.

My hand flew to my chest, reminding it to breathe.

Blaine Anderson.

Wow.

Damn.

He looked incredible.

Blaine had always been breathtakingly gorgeous but now...

Damn.

He looked a little taller. He had allowed his hair to grow out just enough to showcase his beautiful curls but, not too much to look messy. His skin was smooth and a little darker. His body was sexy and built. Not too big. Just the right amount of muscle.

I ducked behind a sculpture as he passed.

Did I want to say something?

The last time I had seen him, he had been sitting on the floor of his parent's kitchen after attacking me. He had looked scared, confused and slightly suicidal. I didn't know that Blaine. It had been a horrible night. The only good thing about it, was that David had come out. Actually, I had accidentally outed him.

This Blaine...this was the Blaine I had first fallen for. Except now, he was a man.

And, damn. What a man.

He was talking to a well-dressed woman who was wearing Burberry from head to toe. Nice outfit.

I was trying to get my nerve together when a woman wearing way too much red came and got him. He headed upstairs.

What is he doing in New York?

Rachel suddenly appeared at my side with 3 guys in tow.

"Kurt, this is David, Carlos and Samir. David is a tax attorney, Carlos is an orthopedic surgeon and Samir is a hedge fund manager. Boys, this is my friend, Kurt."

They all nodded at me. Well, damn Rachel. I looked at them. Hmm? Samir was definitely gay, but apparently not out. He was looking at me with that, "you're obviously gay and yes, I am too but, please do not out me," look. Seriously? This was New York City. Just be out already.

I smiled. "Nice to meet all of you."

"We are going around the corner to a cafe so I can tell the boys here, all about the show. They are very interested."

I looked at Rachel. No, Rachel. They are interested in sleeping with you. Samir is probably the only one actually interested in the show.

"Okay. I'll meet you there in a little while. I think I will check out some of the art."

I watched Rachel skip away with her entourage. Little Rachel Berry had definitely grown up.

I looked around for Blaine. I spotted him standing by the wall by himself. He didn't look very happy. I followed his gaze. He was watching the curly blonde. I wonder if they are together? The way Blaine watched him confirmed my thoughts. He was clearly in love with him but...something else seemed to be going on.

Did I want to say something?

I looked at him. He really was so freaking gorgeous.

"I love your jacket."

I was pulled away from Blaine watching by the appearance of a cute, brown haired guy, complimenting me on my jacket. His outfit was outstanding.

"Thank you. I like your shirt."

"Thanks. I'm Jason."

"I'm Kurt."

I spent the rest of the afternoon talking to Jason. He knew a lot about art and I found his voice captivating. He was also very cute. I invited him to join me at the cafe with Rachel. He accepted.

I didn't think about Blaine again until that night as I drifted off to sleep.

I wonder what he is doing in New York...


	4. Chapter 4

**_This chapter contains a kinda, sorta rape scene. With Blaine and Jeremiah, it's always hard to tell. Blaine seems to love it so much._**

**_Just a warning for those sensitive to such themes. _**

**_I don't own Glee. Wish I owned Darren Criss._**

Chapter 4

BLAINE POV

I missed him.

Bad.

I didn't want to, but I did.

Jeremiah filled the mailbox on my cell phone.

_Blaine, please. Please, Blaine. Please call me. Please come home. Please. Please. I love you. I'm sorry. You know I love you. Please_.

Then they became more desperate.

_Blaine, I am begging you. Please call me. I can't live without you. You know I can't function without you. I'm losing my mind Blaine. Please. Please come home. I'm going to die without you. _

Then, he just cried.

_Blaine...I...miss you. Please...I...can't...go on...without...you._

I erased all his texts and all the voice mails.

I sat in the hotel room for six days. I didn't shower, I didn't get dressed. I just sat there, staring at the TV. I barely ate.

How could Jeremiah do this to me?

I had given him everything. Everything. My entire life revolved around taking care of him, his career, his money. Everything. I never minded because I loved him so much and I thought he loved me. I had never, ever doubted his love for me.

How could I have been so stupid?

So fucking blind?

How long had he and Carter been screwing each other? Screwing me?

I hated him.

And I hated myself for being so stupid. I was smarter than this. How had I gotten so fucked up?

But…damn, I missed him.

I was laying in bed, half paying attention to some morning news show when the news anchor caught my attention.

"….and so, for today's off Broadway spotlight, we have Rachel Berry star of the soon to open show, "Me, Myself, Him & Her." Ms. Berry, thanks for joining us today."

"It's a pleasure Brad."

"So, tell us about the show."

Wow. Rachel Berry. I remembered her from back home. She had gone to school with my ex-boyfriend, Kurt. She looked amazing. She chatted about the show and how she was seeking additional investors for this guaranteed success. Ha. Every show in New York City claimed to be a guaranteed success.

Hmm. Maybe I would try to help her out. One Ohioan helping another. It's not like I had a client to represent anymore...or a boyfriend either. Or much of a life.

God, I missed Jeremiah.

* * *

><p>I needed to stop by the apartment to pick up some files I had left behind. I wasn't really sure if I was definitely moving out or not. I just needed time and space to think. I knew I couldn't call Jeremiah and tell him I was stopping by. He would never let me just slip in and slip out. He would want to talk and I wasn't ready. I didn't want to hear it. Any of it.<p>

I stood across the street from our building, trying to guess if he was there or not. I couldn't tell. It was the time when he would usually be at the gallery, painting but, I had no idea what he was up to these days. Maybe he was at the gallery screwing Carter. I decided to take my chances.

I stood inside the door and listened. All was still. He must be gone. Good.

Ugh. The apartment was a mess. Jeremiah was actually as neat and clean as I was but, he had obviously done nothing the past week. There was a disgusting smell coming from the kitchen and the living room looked as though he had been sleeping in it.

I went over to my desk and starting looking through the mail. Being here was hard. It smelled like Jeremiah and that made me miss him more.

"Hello Blaine."

He attacked me before I could turn all the way around.

He was completely naked. His eyes were burning with lust.

It had been six days since we had sex.

That was the longest we had gone in years.

Shit.

Jeremiah tore my jacket off and slapped me. Hard. I fell to the floor, face down and he was immediately on top of me. He rolled me over and started trying to unzip my pants. I grabbed his hands.

"No! I don't belong to you anymore!"

"Like hell you don't!"

I tried to push him off but he grabbed my arms and pushed them down. He laced his fingers into mine and pinned me. His eyes were wild and smoldering with desire. He started grinding his erection into me. Damn it! I was just as hard as he was. His eyes narrowed and he smiled at me wickedly.

"See?"

I managed to pull a hand loose from his grip. I reached up and slapped him. The surprise made him lose focus and I was able to throw him off of me. I scrambled to my feet but he lunged and grabbed the back of my pants, pulling them down. I fell face down to the floor again.

He was on top of me, pulling off my pants and grabbing at my boxers.

"You're still mine! You will always be mine! You can't leave me!"

"I hate you! I hate you Jeremiah! I hate you!"

"No! You love me!"

He was trying to roll me over and I was trying to throw him off but, Jeremiah was strong as hell.

This was the Jeremiah the rest of the world never saw. To everyone else, Jeremiah was a beautiful, sensitive, almost child-like artist. His green eyes captivated people and his beauty made them think he was fragile. A big, overgrown, beautiful, charming, child.

I knew the truth.

My Jeremiah was a physically strong, sex addicted, insanely jealous lover who could throw me across a room, hold me down with just his hands and spend hours fucking me relentlessly. My Jeremiah was the one who enjoyed making me beg for mercy and would then fuck me some more, just to hear me scream. The Jeremiah, who one time, in a jealous rage, put my dick on lock down with a cockring and tortured me by not letting me come for almost an hour. That was my Jeremiah.

And damn, I had missed him this week.

My body gave in. It ignored my rebellious mind and gave in to the need to feel thoroughly fucked. To feel sore for days. Soreness from sex with Jeremiah was a constant in my life. My body had grown used to it, expected it. It was a part of how I felt good. Healthy. This week, my body had felt off balance. It missed the soreness.

I let him roll me over. We were now face to face. He slammed into me and I screamed. He felt so good inside me. I loved when he just took me. I closed my eyes and drowned in the feeling of my ass swallowing his cock over and over again. When I opened my eyes, he was intensely staring into mine.

"I love you Blaine. You and only you. You're mine. You've always been mine. You will always be mine. You can't leave me."

"You...ugh...didn't...want me...oh...shit...anymore. Fuck. Remember? You...ugh...wanted Carter."

"No!" He was screaming as he slammed into me. "No! No! No! I only want you. Only you! Always you!"

"Liar!"

"No!"

I couldn't speak anymore. He was fucking me so hard I just screamed and screamed.

Jeremiah finally exploded inside of me and collapsed on to my chest. I knew we weren't done. It was never a one-time performance. The amazing thing about Jeremiah, was his recovery time. Three minutes and he would be ready to go again, just as hard.

Now that my body was getting a break, my mind took over.

_We are mad at him! Stop letting him fuck you, idiot. He slept with Carter. Remember that?_

Yes, I remember. But my body was addicted to him. I'd been addicted to him since the day we met.

I tried to move. Shit. I wasn't going anywhere. My body couldn't move. Plus, Jeremiah was still laying on top of me.

He must have read my thoughts because he looked up at me.

"You're staying."

"No, Jeremiah, I'm not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes." And he moved down my body and took my cock into his mouth and started sucking.

Aww hell...

Once again, my body betrayed me. He sucked me hard and I came with force. He swallowed it down and looked at me and smiled.

"I'm going to make it so you can't walk out of here."

Fuck.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Jeremiah finally fell asleep. I was laying on the floor of the living room. Paralyzed. He hadn't lied. Not that I doubted him for a second. I had spent entire weekends trapped in our apartment because of sex with Jeremiah.<p>

But this time, I had to find a way out.

I rolled over. Holy hot hell. I had to clamp my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't scream. My ass was on fire and my body was screeching. Damn, I loved this shit. If I wasn't so mad at him, I would be in heaven.

I very, very, slowly, slowly, crawled around the room, collecting my clothes and putting them on. Every movement made me want to yell.

Once I was dressed. I grabbed the stuff I had come for in the first place and crawled to the front door. I would have to take a taxi to the hotel.

I took one last look at Jeremiah. I loved him so much. But he had betrayed me and I hated him for that. How could I ever trust him again? I couldn't help but let him fuck me. My body needed it but...my heart was still broken.

I left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

KURT POV

"Rachel, are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm totally positive! Can you believe it?"

I was standing in what passed for a kitchen in a New York City apartment, listening to Rachel tell me that Blaine Anderson had called the theater, looking for her. I had not told her that I saw him at the gallery last Saturday.

"I don't understand. Why? What did he want?"

"Well, somehow he heard about how I was trying to find money for the show and he wants to help. Isn't it wonderful? Just think, he remembered how amazingly talented I am and sought me out to finance my show. After all these years."

I looked at her. Okay. We were now entering Rachel Berry crazy land.

"Rachel, I'm sure that's not it. He probably saw you on the news or something."

Rachel wasn't listening. She was singing the opening show number into her hairbrush in front of the mirror.

I wandered off to my half of the apartment, to my "room" which was really a small area sectioned off by a lovely folding wall.

Blaine Anderson.

He had looked so good at the gallery last week.

Now, here he was popping up again.

I really wanted to see him.

"Hey Rachel, when are you meeting him?"

* * *

><p>Wednesday afternoon, I was nervously sitting with Rachel at Cafe Santiago waiting for Blaine. Rachel eyed me suspiciously.<p>

"Kurt, calm down. Why are you so keyed up?"

Rachel didn't know the details of my last meeting with Blaine. No one did except for David. Had it really been five years ago? Wow. Where had time gone?

Rachel gasped. "Oh my, oh my. Why are the most gorgeous men on earth, gay?"

Blaine was walking towards us. His beauty was breathtaking. He stopped when he saw me. Uh oh.

Then his face lit up and he grinned.

"Kurt!"

He ran to me and grabbed me in a huge hug. I closed my eyes and inhaled. Oh, Blaine. He still smelled amazing.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ahem?"

"Oh, hey Rachel!" He pulled Rachel into a hug.

"Blaine Warbler, you look amazing!"

We spent the next hour and a half catching up. Sort of. I told Blaine all about my days in California and my recent move to New York. Naturally, Rachel shared all five volumes of the Rachel Berry chronicles leading up to her landing the show. I noticed that Blaine said very little about how he came to New York or what he was doing here. He was as smooth as I remembered. His deflection skills were amazing. It didn't hurt to have someone like Rachel present. It didn't take much to get her going.

Blaine made arrangements with Rachel to attend a show reading and promised to see what he could do to help her find a few additional investors. I really wanted to talk to him alone but as usual, Rachel was clueless and missed all my hints. I finally gave up.

We all exchanged numbers. I felt bad for Blaine. He had no idea of the consequences of giving Rachel his phone number. She was going to drive him crazy.

As we said goodbye, I grabbed his hand. It was now or never.

"Blaine...um...I'd love to have dinner with you some time...to catch up some more."

He surprised me.

"Sure. How about tonight?"

Wow.

"Okay."

"I'll text you time and place after I make a reservation."

"Okay."

"Great. See you later."

"Okay."

He laughed. "Yes Kurt, it is okay."

* * *

><p>Blaine and I met at a trendy Soho restaurant. I had spent two hours choosing my outfit. I kept telling myself that this was just a friendly dinner meeting of two old friends. Nothing more. This was not a date.<p>

Besides, Blaine and I had been down that road before. I winced as I remembered how he had rejected me, telling me he didn't find me sexually attractive. It had hurt so much. I had never learned the real reason behind the rejection.

Stop it Kurt. Stop going down memory lane. Bad memory lane.

I composed myself and shook away thoughts of the past. As I watched him walk towards the table I was once again reminded of why I had fallen for him in the first place.

"Hey Kurt."

"Hi."

He was quiet for a moment before he gave a little laugh.

"The last time we met for dinner, you dumped me like yesterday's garbage."

"Well, if you recall, you deserved it."

"Yes. I most definitely did." He smiled at me.

My heart melted.

We chatted about New York, Rachel's craziness and my many auditions. This finally gave me the opening I was looking for.

"So, Blaine. What brought you to New York? Please don't tell me you are auditioning for shows. The last thing I need is more competition. Especially competition from someone as good as you."

He smiled but looked a little sad at the same time. The smile did not reach his eyes.

"Um. No, I'm definitely not auditioning for anything. I...I came here with my boyfriend. He's an artist. A painter."

Ah, the art gallery. The blonde.

"Oh. Have you two been together long?"

He suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Uh, about five years but..."

"But what?" He suddenly looked sad.

"We are...um...going through a..."

He trailed off.

"Blaine?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry Kurt. I didn't come to dinner to unload on you about my screwed up love life."

"No, its okay. What's wrong?"

"I found out he cheated on me with...like my number one enemy in the world."

Crap. I had cheated on Blaine with David. Poor guy. So gorgeous yet, every guy he hooks up with cheats on him.

"I'm sorry. Do you think there's a chance for you guys to work it out?"

"I don't know. I mean...I do love him but...I feel so betrayed. I feel like things can never go back to how they were and...that just breaks my heart."

We sat there in silence.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I guess I'm not much fun these days."

"No, it's really okay."

I changed the subject back to life with Rachel and made him laugh.

We finished dinner and decided to have dessert at the ice cream shop around the corner. We sat down with our cones and people watched. He suddenly turned to me.

"Kurt, I never got a chance to apologize for my behavior the last time we saw each other. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. What I did to you was terrible. It was beyond awful and I'm really, really sorry. You didn't deserve it. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Blaine. It was a lifetime ago."

"Still, I always felt bad."

"Don't worry about it."

We sat quietly for a while, until he spoke again.

"Kurt, did David ever come out?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, he did. On that night as a matter of fact. I accidentally outed him to his family."

"Really? Wow."

I told him the story of David's coming out and the aftermath.

"Did his mom ever come around?"

"No. She hated me until the very end of our relationship. I guess she hates Kevin now."

We sat there for a while longer before leaving.

It was really good to see you again Blaine."

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you too. You look great Kurt. You were always gorgeous but...now you're a man. A very gorgeous, hot, man."

"Funny. I thought the same thing when I saw you."

We stood there looking at each other.

"Um, well, I guess I'll see you later."

"I'd love to see you later, Blaine." Crap! Did I just say that out loud?

He looked surprised. Oh my God, what was wrong with me?

"Okay. What are you doing this weekend?"

* * *

><p>Blaine and I met for brunch on Saturday morning before going to a concert in Central Park. This was what I loved more than anything about New York. There was always something to do.<p>

As we sat on a blanket, listening to the music, I couldn't help but think about the last time we had done this. We were boyfriends then and I had already started cheating on Blaine. The thought made me feel bad. It also made me think about his rejection.

"Blaine, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why didn't you...want me back then?"

He didn't say anything.

"Do you remember? You told me you didn't want to be intimate with me. You changed your mind later...I guess. But...initially...why didn't you want me?"

I immediately regretted bringing it up. He looked at the ground and didn't say anything. What was the matter with me? Why did it matter? It was 5 freaking years ago. But...despite David, Blaine's rejection had always left me just a little shaken about my desirability. The fact that I hadn't had a boyfriend in almost three years, wasn't helping.

He finally looked at me. He scooted closer to me and looked into my eyes. God, I loved the way he smelled.

"Oh, Kurt." He rubbed his forehead with his hand and covered his face. "I really treated you badly, didn't I? I don't even know why you would bother to speak to me now. Between that and...that night in the kitchen...damn. I'm so sorry Kurt."

He looked awful but, I didn't say anything. I still wanted an answer.

He finally looked up. He reached over and took my hand.

"Listen Kurt. My rejecting you had nothing to do with you. Nothing. It had to do with me and my crazy relationship with Jeremiah."

What? Who was Jeremiah? He read my thoughts.

"Jeremiah is...my boyfriend. I was...involved with him while you and I were together. Oh, God. I'm such a bastard."

He dropped my hand and buried his face in both of his hands. I was trying to catch up. Blaine had another boyfriend while we were dating in high school?

"Blaine...I'm not following you? You were dating someone else while you were dating me?"

Blaine groaned. "Not exactly dating. Screwing. A lot."

Oh.

Wow.

I looked at him. I wasn't sure what to think.

"Okay...so you were sleeping with this Jeremiah guy...while dating me. So...you didn't want to sleep with two guys at once?" Why did that come out sounding as if I would have been fine with him doing that?

"Jeremiah didn't want me to be intimate with anyone but him."

Oh.

"So...you were sleeping with Jeremiah before you met me and while you were with me."

"Yes."

Damn. Blaine had been a busy boy back then. No wonder he didn't want to be intimate with me. He probably didn't have the energy.

"And now, Jeremiah has cheated on you."

"Yes. I guess karma's a bitch."

We spent the rest of the concert in silence. Blaine looked guilty and ashamed but I didn't do anything to ease his pain. He deserved to suffer a little. Even if it was five years later.

When we reached the point where we were to go our separate ways, I took his hand.

"For what it's worth Blaine, it really is okay. I forgive you for all the crap that happened back then. It's done. Over. Finished. All that matters is now."

He looked a me. "Now?"

Uh oh. I didn't mean for that to sound the way it did.

"I just meant...the past is in the past. No need to cry over it."

"Oh..okay."

What did he think I meant?

"I guess I'll see you Thursday at Rachel's show reading."

"Yes. I'll be there."

"Bye Blaine."

"Bye Kurt."

I watched him walk away.

I really didn't want my mind to go down the path it was going. After all, technically, Blaine was not available. He had a boyfriend. Besides, did I really want to get re-involved with a guy who had treated me so badly? Blaine had lied to me, cheated on me and attacked me. Sure, we were dumb high school kids then, but still.

Of course...I did say the past was in the past.

All that mattered was now...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

BLAINE POV

It had been two weeks since I'd left Jeremiah. I hadn't been to the gallery and I had steered clear of places where I thought I might run into him. I had also stayed away from the apartment. My last visit had made it clear that, while I may be angry and hurt, my body couldn't resist him. And I was horny. Really, really horny. This was the longest I had gone without sex in years and my body was going through withdrawal. I knew if I found myself alone with him, it would be a repeat performance of the last time. Probably worse. And this time, I might not escape.

He had continued to call and text me. I deleted everything and never responded. I finally agreed to meet with him because of Nancy. Nancy ran Carter's Coffee Shop and had been like a mother to me since I had arrived in New York.

"Look Blaine. I don't know what the two of you are fighting about or what happened but, I do know that you need to talk. Jeremiah came in here the other day and he looked a hot mess. His hair was too long, his clothes were dirty and he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. Plus, I talked to Alicia the other day. Did you know he has not been painting, Blaine? He hasn't been to the studio in weeks. That's not good, for a whole host of reasons. You need to talk to him and try to figure things out."

"Even if figuring things out means that we break up?"

Nancy was silent. I knew she hadn't been expecting me to say that.

"Blaine," she asked quietly, "what happened? What could Jeremiah have done to make you so angry?"

"I'm not angry Nancy, I'm hurt and betrayed." And, actually, yes, angry. I was pissed off.

"Betrayed? Why betrayed?"

I didn't say anything else. After all, Nancy worked for Carter. I didn't think she should know the ugly truth about what was going on.

I agreed to meet Jeremiah at the coffee shop on Thursday. I told Nancy to tell him to bring my mail.

* * *

><p>I purposely arrived late. I didn't want to have to wait for him. When I got there, he was sitting in the corner. He looked terrible. The half of my heart I still had, winced. His eyes looked dead and his skin was pale. Nancy was right, he needed a haircut. His clothes were wrinkled and he looked very tired.<p>

"Hello Jeremiah."

He looked up at me and his eyes instantly brightened.

"Hi Blaine."

I sat down and looked at him. "Jeremiah, you look like shit."

"I feel like shit."

"Good."

"Blaine, I..."

I interrupted.

"Did you bring my mail?"

"Uh, no. I forgot."

I looked at him. No he didn't. He left it on purpose. I knew Jeremiah. If I was suffering from a lack of sex, he was dying from it.

"I'm not letting you fuck me Jeremiah. I'm not going to the apartment with you."

His eyes flashed with anger and then softened into sadness and pleading.

"Blaine, why are you doing this? You know I love you."

"I thought you loved me. Obviously, I was wrong."

"Blaine, please...you know I love you. I've loved you since the day we met."

"If you love me so much, why the hell were fucking around with Carter!"

Nancy shot us a look. I was getting loud.

"I...I'm sorry about the Carter thing." He put his head down and started crying. "I don't know what happened. Blaine, I barely remember it. I was there for dinner and ...then...I woke up and we had..."

I stood up. I'd heard enough. I couldn't stand it. The idea of Carter touching him. Fucking him. I was feeling sick.

"Enough! Go back to Carter, Jeremiah. He can take care of your career and your life. I'm done. I'll text you when I'm coming to get my shit. Don't be there."

I turned to leave. He jumped up and grabbed my arm.

"Blaine! Please!"

I jerked away from him and headed out. He followed me. I could see Nancy watching us, looking scared.

"Blaine! You can't leave me! I need you! You need me!"

"Leave me alone Jeremiah."

He grabbed me, harder this time and I couldn't pull away. Strong Jeremiah was making an appearance.

"Blaine, I love you more than anything. Please, don't do this. Don't destroy us."

_What?_

"Me? Destroy us? You destroyed us when you decided to fuck Carter! That was you, not me! I loved you! I've always loved you! I've given my entire life to you and you went and threw it away! Fuck you Jeremiah! Fuck you!"

I was crying and screaming. Jeremiah wouldn't let go of me.

"You have to forgive me! I keep telling you, I don't know what happened! Blaine, please! I would never hurt you! I love you! Please!"

"Fuck off Jeremiah! Fuck you and Carter!"

I finally wrenched myself away and started running. I ran all the way to the hotel and up to my room. I collapsed on the floor. My chest was pounding and my head hurt.

Why? Why had Jeremiah done this to me?

Karma.

It had to be. The universe getting back at me for all the shit I'd done to Kurt. The universe had even made it possible for him to get to see me suffer. I deserved the hell I was in.

* * *

><p>On Thursday morning at 10:00 am, I arrived at the Westborough Theater for the reading of Rachel's musical, "Me, Myself, Him and Her." I was officially a depressed mess. I hadn't talked to Jeremiah or heard from him since Tuesday's blow up. Nancy had left me a message, begging me to take time to think about things before ending it. Jeremiah was a mess, surely we could work things out, blah, blah, blah. Even Alicia had called me, asking me not to make a hasty decision. Jeremiah wasn't painting and eventually, Carter would notice. Did I really want that? I thought it was very interesting that everyone was on Jeremiah's side. No one seemed to give a shit about how I felt. Why did I always have to be the adult? Hell, he was four years older than me. Technically, I should be the one, running around acting like a child.<p>

I tried to shake off my bad mood and prepare to have an open mind regarding the musical. I knew from Kurt's stories, that Rachel could be quite a handful. But, if it was good, I was willing to help. Not like I had anything else going on.

When I arrived, Rachel was on stage, bossing people around and arranging chairs.

"This is very important everyone. Your performance must be stellar, as if this were opening night. Now, I know not everyone has the level of professionalism and quality experience that I have but please, do your best and I will work with you on ways to improve."

I laughed for the first time in days. This show would never make it. The cast was going to murder its star.

I didn't see Kurt so I sat down in the middle section and waited for them to begin.

"Blaine Warbler? Are you out there?" Rachel was standing on the stage squinting out into the audience.

"Yes, Rachel. Hi."

"Is Kurt with you?"

"Uh, no."

"Hmph."

A few other guys arrived and Rachel introduced everyone. I had to hand it to her. It was an impressive lineup of hedge fund managers and attorneys. She had really been working it. Of course, I was pretty sure that most of the guys were hoping to score with Rachel, with the exception of two who I was pretty sure were gay.

Deciding she couldn't wait any longer. Rachel got started.

About 10 minutes in, Kurt came scurrying down the aisle and collapsed next to me.

"Hi!"

"Hi. Where have you been?"

"Audition. I had to run all the way here. Lord knows I didn't want her mad at me for weeks for missing this."

I looked at him. He was out of breath. His lips looked moist and he had a slight sheen of sweat on his face. I'd never seen Kurt sweat. I'd also never seen him look so damn sexy. I didn't realize I was staring until I heard him talking to me.

"Blaine? Blaine, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry." I turned my attention back to the stage but, I could feel his eyes on me.

Rachel's show was actually pretty good. A musical comedy. Her voice was amazing as always and everyone was impressed with the script. The director seemed to know what he was doing and the producers seemed to have their act together. I told her I would make some calls.

Kurt and I walked out together.

"I gotta hand it to her Kurt, she's a woman on a mission and I think she will succeed."

"Yeah." He sounded a little down.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just tired of auditioning I guess. It really gets grueling. I need a vacation. If I had the money, I'd go away this weekend."

A vacation. I could use a vacation. I looked at him.

"Have you ever heard of Martha's Vineyard?"

"That place in Massachusetts, where the president goes?"

"Yep. That's it. It's actually off the coast of Massachusetts."

"Yeah, I've heard of it."

"Well...how would you like to go for the weekend? Or, a little longer depending on your schedule."

"Uh...Blaine. Rachel and I can barely make our rent each month. Trying to audition all day does not leave much time for working. We both sing at Bar Mitzvahs and weddings and I work part-time at Macy's and our parents try to help but...we don't really have any money."

I laughed. "Come on Kurt. Naturally I would pay for everything. I don't expect you to spend a dime."

He eyed me suspiciously. "Exactly what do you do? For a living, I mean?"

"Well, up until a few weeks ago, I was the manager and caretaker of an up and coming artist but now...I don't know. For now, I'm living off of my savings and my family's money."

"I can't let you use your savings to take me on vacation."

"Of course you can. Kurt, my parent's parenting style was to put ridiculous amounts of money into an account, give me a check card and say, "now leave us alone and stay out of trouble." During high school, I saved a lot of that money. In college, I invested some. Plus, I still get a monthly allowance from my parents."

"New York is expensive Blaine. I can't believe you just have money to..."

"Kurt, trust me. I have plenty of money. Let me take you on vacation. You deserve it. Plus, I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything."

"Yes, I do. Please? I could use a vacation but I don't want to go alone."

Kurt looked at me nervously.

"What about your boyfriend?"

"It's officially over." Saying the words felt like a knife in my chest.

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm going to get my stuff on Saturday."

"I'm really sorry Blaine."

"Don't be. Five years is a long time."

"Still..."

He was right. It didn't matter that Jeremiah had cut me to my core. I missed him bad. My body missed him. I had woken up screaming the other night. Dreaming of him trying to fuck me to death. When I realized it was just a dream, I started crying. How crazy was that?

"Come on. We'll have a great time. I promise."

"Well...I can't really go this weekend. I work."

"No problem. What about next weekend? We can leave on Friday and come back Sunday. Or, we can stay longer if you want."

"Well...if you're really sure. Next week is rather open..."

"Perfect. We will leave next Friday."

That night I thought about Kurt. I was certainly in no position to start a new relationship with anyone, especially Kurt. But, it would be nice to have him back in my life as a friend. When we were together, he had always made me happy. I always enjoyed his company.

And...he had looked so damn sexy at the theater today...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

BLAINE POV

I had sent a text to Jeremiah that I was coming to get my stuff on Saturday. I figured he would be at the Art at Noon event. He had not responded.

I called him Friday to confirm. No answer. This made me nervous. Jeremiah always answered his phone, especially when it was me. Then I remembered. I didn't hold that place in his life anymore. It still made me nervous that he didn't answer. I couldn't help it. I had spent 5 years taking care of Jeremiah, making sure he was okay. Old habits die hard. I decided to call the gallery.

"The Carter Gallery. Alicia speaking."

"Hey Alicia. It's Blaine."

"Oh, Blaine. Darling, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Listen...have you seen Jeremiah? I need to move my stuff out tomorrow and I want to make sure he's not around. I called him but, he didn't answer. I just need to make sure he won't be there."

She was silent.

Great. Here we go.

"Blaine..I know it's none of my business but...you know, Carter has ways of making people do things they don't want to do."

"Alicia...please. I know you mean well but, I really don't want to hear it. I just need to make sure Jeremiah knows I'm coming by tomorrow and I don't want him there. I chose this Saturday because I figured he would be at the Art at Noon event."

"There's no event tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"Carter's out of town."

Interesting. Carter rarely left New York.

"Okay. So, did Jeremiah go with him?"

Silence.

"Look Alicia. I don't care if he did or didn't. I just need to know that I can get my shit in peace."

"Blaine...please don't do this. Jeremiah needs you. More than you know."

"Alicia! Just stop! Please! I know you mean well but, please. Just stop."

"I just don't think you understand how manipulative Carter..."

I hung up on her.

I would just take my chances. Worse case scenario, Jeremiah would get his hands on me and I would finally die from being fucked to death. Best case scenario, I would escape from the apartment by Friday, in time to leave for the Vineyard with Kurt.

I was grateful for the sun Saturday morning. I had borrowed a friend's car and picked up a couple of boxes. I was only taking my clothes and papers. I was leaving everything else for Jeremiah. Dishes, furniture, all of it. It wasn't solely because I was a generous guy. I didn't have a place for any of it and I really didn't want to pay for a storage unit. I had talked to the general manager of the hotel and she had agreed to lower my weekly rate since I planned to stay for an indefinite amount of time. I liked being at the hotel. It was in a neighborhood I knew well, the staff was great, the food was good and on Sundays, I always ran into someone I knew to have brunch with. I just hoped Jeremiah didn't figure out where I was staying and come looking for me.

When I pulled up outside the apartment, my body immediately started fighting with my mind. My mind wanted to prepare an escape strategy in case Jeremiah was there. My body hoped he was and that we would be captured.

I opened the door.

Silence

The apartment was immaculate.

Jeremiah was not there.

My mind and I breathed a sigh of relief while my body cried.

I moved quickly. I almost felt like a thief. I was also a little suspicious. It was almost too neat and clean. Jeremiah was good but, not this good. Had he hired a cleaning service?

I started with my desk, taking all my files and papers. I made sure nothing was left in the bathroom.

Then the bedroom.

I packed my clothes and shoes. I looked at the dresser. All my watches were in a row along with my cufflinks and bracelets. I packed everything. Before leaving the room, I looked at the bed. It was a huge California king size bed. We had bought it together.

For 5 years, Jeremiah had mercilessly made love to me in that bed. That's what it was for us. Hard, intense, brutal fucking was the way we made love. Him on top. Me on bottom. His rules since the day we had met.

He was the only man to ever touch me. I never, ever thought there would be another. I'd never wanted another.

And now, I was free.

And I didn't want to be. Not really.

I packed the car and went up to take one last look around.

As I stood in the living room, I looked at the pictures on the wall of me and Jeremiah. I didn't take any.

I walked out, locking the door behind me. I slid the keys under the door.

And the other half of my heart fell into the pit of my stomach.

KURT POV 

I was going to murder Rachel.

I figured if I murdered her and stuffed her tiny body into a bag, I could take it with me to the ferry and then drop it overboard as we crossed to Martha's Vineyard.

She was driving me nuts about my weekend with Blaine.

"Look, all I'm saying is that I don't understand why you are doing this. With him. Again. Wasn't he mean to you in high school?"

I glared at her. That was rich coming from the girl who mooned over Finn forever despite his sometimes, downright cruel behavior.

"Rachel, this is not some lovers getaway. We both need a vacation. He doesn't want to go alone and I don't have any money. It's a win-win situation."

"Don't you feel bad that he's paying for everything?"

"No. Blaine's family is rich. Besides, if he was going to go anyway..."

"Kurt! You are turning into a whore! A well-dressed, high-class whore!"

This coming from the girl who had spent the past month, flirting with every man in New York who looked like he had money to finance her show.

"Rachel, please leave me alone. Go away."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt. Blaine is beautiful but..."

"But what?"

"I don't know. Something's not right with him."

"Of course something's not right with him. He just broke up with his boyfriend! He's sad and probably depressed..."

She interrupted.

"And looking for some rebound sex!"

I threw Rachel out of my "room" and finished packing.

Rebound sex?

I hadn't bothered to ask Blaine where we were staying or what the sleeping arrangements were. I just assumed we would each have our own room.

Rebound sex.

Sex with Blaine.

Did I want to sleep with him?

No. Absolutely not. He just got out of a relationship. I was not interested in providing...rebound sex.

Was I?

It had been so long. Like really, really long.

And Blaine was so damn beautiful.

"You know you want to!" Rachel yelled.

I really had to find a new roommate.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own Glee. I do plan to one day own a home in Martha's Vineyard.**_

Chapter 8

KURT POV

We left New York on a bus to Woods Hole, Massachusetts at 7:30 Friday morning. We arrived in Woods Hole at 1:45 pm and from there we caught the ferry over to Oak Bluffs, one of the main towns on the island. Blaine said we could have flown but, he preferred the bus ride. I would have preferred the plane but hey, he was paying.

The ferry ride over to the island was a great big party. People were happy to be headed to a weekend of rest and relaxation and the beer and wine was flowing. I laughed as women flirted with Blaine, inviting him to hook up with them during the weekend. He was always gracious, only telling them he didn't play for their team if he absolutely had to. He hated to disappoint. I was also very aware of the gay men checking him out. Who could blame them? He looked hot as hell in his khaki shorts, sandals and t-shirt. He had on these ridiculous pink sunglasses he loved for some reason and he hadn't bothered to cut his hair in a while. He was oozing sex appeal.

During the ride over we met an older, fun, gay couple everyone seemed to know named Russ and Mike. They had been together for over 20 years and owned a house on the island. Apparently they were known for throwing awesome parties where all the gays visiting the island gathered. They invited us to a party at their house Saturday night. We agreed to stop by.

Blaine had made reservations for us at the Harborside Inn in Edgartown. It was a beautiful inn, right by the Edgartown Harbor. As we checked in he turned to me.

"I booked one room with two beds but, if you would be more comfortable with your own room, they have one available. It's up to you."

"That's not necessary. One room is fine." Wasn't it?

Once we were settled, we grabbed a quick bite and headed to the beach.

I started applying ridiculous amounts of sunscreen to my arms and legs. My fair skin needed lots of protection. Blaine offered to do my back. Ohh. His hands felt so damn good. Firm, yet gentle. Without meaning to, I moaned.

He laughed. "You really are tense Kurt." He kept rubbing and massaging my shoulders and back. When he finally stopped, my body felt like jelly. I stayed on my stomach to hide my erection.

"I'm going into the water."

I watched him walk across the sand and into the ocean.

Maybe rebound sex wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

><p>We spent all day Saturday at South Beach. Soft sand and big waves. I could see why people loved coming here. There was nothing to do but eat and go to the beach. Blaine and I didn't talk much. Our silence was comfortable and relaxing. I was grateful for the quiet. Living with Rachel was like having a radio on 24 hours a day.<p>

"Hey there young bucks!"

We looked up to see Russ and Mike walking towards us with all their beach gear. They set up a few feet from us. Blaine got excited when he spotted their soccer ball. He and Russ headed down by the water's edge to kick the ball back and forth while Mike and I watched and chatted. He and Russ lived in Manhattan. Russ was a heart surgeon and Mike was an architect. They had been coming to the Vineyard for years, preferring it over the snobbery and pretentiousness of the Hamptons. 10 years ago, they bought a house on the island in the town of Oak Bluffs. They spent most of their summer here.

"So Kurt, are you and Blaine partners?"

"No, just friends."

"Ah." Mike was quiet for a moment."You should grab him while you can. He is quite beautiful. Damaged, but beautiful."

What? I felt a little offended on Blaine's behalf.

"Damaged?"

"Oh, yeah," said Mike, rather matter of factly. "You can see it in his eyes. His beauty hasn't made him conceited or demanding. Instead, he loves. Probably too hard. Wrong person gets a hold of a soul like that, they either take advantage of it or abuse it. Or both." He was quiet for a moment and then, "Someone has done a number on that boy but, it's not too late. He's damaged, but not ruined."

I stared at Mike with my mouth open. He looked at me and laughed.

"Am I right?"

"How did you arrive at all of that from just a ferry ride conversation and a little chatting?"

He laughed again."Oh, I'm not psychic. Just an old fag whose been around a long time."

I never knew what to think when gay men used words like fag or queer in reference to themselves. I looked towards the ocean at Blaine. Was it fair to describe him as damaged? He was certainly heartbroken but...damaged? A thought popped in my head.

"Hey, why would someone want to be involved with someone whose damaged?"

"Because, if you love them strong, they love harder and better than any other."

With that, he stood up and walked to the water.

Leaving me with my thoughts.

* * *

><p>Blaine and I arrived at Russ and Mike's party around 8:30 pm. It was quite a gathering and a hell of a spread. There was a generous open bar, a buffet featuring incredible fresh seafood, fruit and vegetables, all grown on the island. And then there were the guests. Beautiful, gay men of all ages, laughed and talked with one another. There was a dance floor and a karaoke machine. I wondered how long it would take Blaine to wander over and crank it up.<p>

We greeted our hosts, grabbed glasses of wine and proceeded to take in the scene. Within 5 minutes a guy named Raki had made his way over to us and was chatting up Blaine. I couldn't help but feel jealous and a little possessive. I kept reminding myself that technically, Blaine was not there with me. We were just two friends on vacation.

I stopped feeling jealous when a good-looking guy name Mark started talking to me. He was tall and very built. An obvious gym rat. He reminded me of David and I found myself getting sucked in by his smile and slightly over-powering presence.

After a third glass of wine, Blaine was in full performance mode. Russ had turned on the karaoke machine and Blaine was giving a concert. It was the most alive I'd seen him in a long time. He sang his favorite Maroon 5 songs and then took requests before allowing the DJ to take over and start playing music. I had another glass of wine and feeling a bit buzzed, allowed Mark to drag me to the dance floor. I was pleased to see that he was actually a good dancer. As we moved around, vibrating to the music, I felt young and free and just... alive. I couldn't remember the last time I'd had such pure, uninhibited fun. I didn't know where Blaine had disappeared to and I didn't really care. I felt hot and sexy and I was dancing with a hot guy who seemed into me. The night was perfect.

When the music slowed down, Blaine came looking for me. Mark reluctantly allowed him to cut in. Blaine slid his arms around my waist and pulled me to him until our foreheads were touching. He looked into my eyes.

"Thank you for coming with me this weekend. I'm so glad we came."

His breath was warm and sweet and his voice was low and sexy.

"Thank you for inviting me and for paying my way. Now, I owe you."

He smiled and I prayed he couldn't feel the erection that had suddenly appeared in my shorts.

"No Kurt. You will never, ever owe me. I will always owe you for forgiving me so easily for all that shit." He closed his eyes and started humming the song.

My head was swirling from the wine, his voice, his smell...

And then he kissed me. Very softly. Gently pressing against my mouth. I tipped my head back and opened my mouth and his tongue touched mine.

Ohhh...

I slid my hands under his arms and up his back. He slid his hands down to my ass and pressed me against him. My dick rubbed against his. He was whispering in my ear.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I'm sorry for everything. You're so hot and sexy and... fuckable. I'm sorry I hurt you." And he was kissing me again.

And I was melting.

"Do you forgive me Kurt? Do you? Can you?"

"Yes, Blaine. I forgive you. I forgive you."

He pulled away from me. His eyes looked glazed. He was definitely drunk. He kept walking backwards from me. Just looking at me and then he turned and went into the house.

Mark immediately reappeared.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No"

"Good."

Mark wrapped his arms around my waist and started swaying me back and forth. I melted against him and stayed there the rest of the night. I didn't see Blaine until around 1:30 am when it was time to leave. He was leaning seductively against the garage door. Raki was leaning next to him, staring into his eyes and talking. When Blaine saw me he said goodbye to Raki and walked over. He didn't say a word. He just took my hand and we walked down the driveway to a waiting cab.

When we got back to the inn and walked into our room, we didn't turn on the light. Blaine backed me up against the wall. He was still drunk but, I didn't care. He looked so damn hot. He started kissing me again, just like before. Soft. Gentle and sweet. He started whispering.

"I don't deserve you Kurt. I can't be with you. I don't have a heart. I have no heart to give you Kurt. Jeremiah broke it and it's gone. Gone...gone...gone away..."

He laid his head on my shoulder.

And fell asleep.

I half carried, half dragged him to the bed. I put him under the covers and then climbed into my bed and fell asleep thinking about his kisses. And the fact that he found me fuckable.


	9. Chapter 9

**For some reason, the site won't allow me to respond to reviews. I've tried to personal message those who have it turned on but, for the rest of you. THANK YOU! I've been very unsure of the direction of this story so I really appreciate the feedback and ideas. You guys rock! Plus, review alerts are like crack! **

**I don't own Glee. Just a new love of emotionally torturing Blaine. **

Chapter 9

**KURT POV**

The next morning I woke up to my cell phone ringing. It was Mark.

"Hey. Wanna go to breakfast?"

I looked at Blaine. He was going to be out for a while.

"Sure."

I met Mark at 11:00 am at Linda Jean's, the place for breakfast on the island. Seeing him in daylight was quite a shock. He looked even better than he had last night. He was really quite handsome. His outfit could use some work but, it was Martha's Vineyard after all. Shorts, t-shirts and sandals seemed to rule the fashion day.

Mark was an attorney in Boston. 25, single and looking for a partner.

"I'm a starving, wanna be Broadway star. 21, single and...just single for now."

"So, the guy from last night...he's not your boyfriend."

"Uh, no. We're just friends."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? Do you make out with all of your friends like that because if you do," he leaned towards me, "I'd love to be your friend."

I laughed.

"Um...he was a little drunk last night. I'm pretty sure he didn't know what he was doing."

This is what I had decided. He was drunk. The end. Unless Blaine brought it up, I wasn't going to mention last night's events.

While Mark and I were having breakfast. Raki came in. He spotted me and headed over.

"Hi. I don't think we met last night. I'm Raki Barrenton."

"Hi. Kurt Hummel. This is Mark Hamilton."

He looked around the restaurant and then back at me.

"Uh, is your friend here? Blaine?"

"No. He's still sleeping." Raki looked very disappointed.

Mark and I exchanged numbers and parted ways. He was leaving on the 1:30 pm ferry. Blaine and I were staying for a few more days.

"So, would you ever consider coming to visit me in Boston? I'd love to see you again."

Wow. I wasn't sure what to say.

"Um...maybe."

"Okay. I'll hold you to a maybe and hope I can turn it into a yes."

And with that, he leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips.

Man, I loved the Vineyard.

* * *

><p>When I arrived back at the inn, Blaine was up, showered and looking completely rejuvenated.<p>

"Hey, there you are. Ready to go to the beach or would you like to go shopping today?"

"Shopping." Shopping would always win with me.

Edgartown was full of cute shops and boutiques, all carrying fashionable items at very expensive, fashionable prices. Blaine insisted on paying for everything, including two dresses I wanted to buy for Rachel.

"Blaine, it's one thing for you to buy things for me but, it is ridiculous for you to buy things for Rachel."

"Why? Rachel's a friend...in an annoying, talks too much kind of way."

Blaine's phone suddenly started vibrating. He looked at it and groaned.

"Who is it?"

"Raki. Sixth time today. I'm not answering."

* * *

><p><span>BLAINE POV<span>

Raki was blowing up my cell phone.

And I knew why.

He was another Jeremiah.

I wished I had figured that out before giving him my number.

When he approached me at the party, I was immediately attracted to him. He was tall, with smooth, dark brown skin and hair as black and curly as mine. His family was originally from India but he was born and raised in New Jersey.

Despite his parent's objections, he was a sculptor. They wanted a doctor.

An artist.

He was 26 and single.

4 years older than me.

He felt…very familiar.

At first, I thought my Jeremiah withdrawal was just messing with my head but, the more he talked to me, the more I realized the truth.

He was looking for a lover.

And he thought I was perfect.

I knew what that meant.

What was it about me that attracted these types of guys?

I had gone upstairs in search of an empty bathroom. He cornered me as I was coming out.

"Hello, again."

"Hi."

He looked me up and down, his eyes burning with desire.

"Is the pretty boy your boyfriend?"

"No. We're just friends."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Would you like to?"

He started walking towards me. I backed up and hit the wall. He leaned against the wall, placing his hands on other side of my head, boxing me in. His eyes were dark and his stare, fierce.

"You didn't answer my question? Would you like to have a boyfriend or," he pressed his body against me and gently kissed my neck, "would you like to have a lover?"

I had heard of guys who randomly hooked up at parties but, I had never, ever done that. I was always with Jeremiah.

But…now I was single.

For the first time since I was 17.

And I was horny.

Where the hell was Kurt?

"I'm not looking for a boyfriend...or a lover."

Raki sighed. "You look like you could handle me."

"Trust me. I could handle you." I did _not_ mean to say that out loud.

He was surprised and intrigued by my confidence. He leaned even closer and spoke quietly into my ear.

"Really? And just how hard can you take it?"

"Hard." It was the truth. I'd had 5 years of training.

He stepped back a bit and looked at me, his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

He narrowed his eyes. "You sound awfully sure of yourself."

I was. No one could possibly be as demanding as Jeremiah. No one.

I could sense Raki's arousal level rise.

"I would love to fuck the hell out of you."

How did I get myself into this? I had definitely had too much to drink.

"Now is not the time or place."

"A party is the perfect place."

"I'm not that random."

Where the hell was Kurt? I didn't want to sleep with this guy but I didn't trust myself. It had been a long time, long for me anyway. And Raki was gorgeous. And he reminded me so much of Jeremiah...

"I have to go find my friend. I'll see you later."

"Yes. You will."

Shit.

I grabbed another glass of wine and started looking for Kurt. He was on the dance floor with some big guy. I guess we all seek out our first love. Whether we want to or not. I missed Jeremiah but I was pretty sure I didn't want another Jeremiah. The Jeremiah's of the world were too exhausting and they all wanted to kill me with sex.

I watched Kurt dancing.

I wanted him.

But, I didn't deserve him.

I got another glass of wine and kept watching him dance. The more I watched him... the more I wanted him.

I wonder if he wants me?

* * *

><p><strong><span>KURT POV<span>**

After I'd spent way too much of Blaine's money, we headed back to the inn to rest. I laid down on the bed and Blaine laid down beside me, his head resting on my chest, my fingers gently twirling his curls. He suddenly let out a loud, sad sigh.

"What is it?"

"I always planned to bring Jeremiah here. I thought we could rent a place for the summer so we could go to the beach and he could paint and talk to other artists. You know, the island is known for being an artist's colony. Lots of writers, painters, musicians…" He trailed off.

I didn't say anything. I didn't feel hurt but I did feel a little weird. He was here with me but, he wanted to be here with him. What did I expect? They'd only split a month ago and it had only been officially over a week.

He suddenly shifted himself so that he was above me, supporting himself on his hands.

"I'm sorry. You probably didn't want to hear that."

"No," I lied, "it's okay. I get that you miss him. You were with him for a long time. Naturally you miss him."

"Yeah, but, I'm sure you don't want to hear about it. I'm sorry."

And then he kissed me. Soft. Gentle. Sweet. Just like last night except this time he was sober. And we were lying on a bed.

This was crazy.

One minute he's missing his ex, the next minute he's kissing me.

But, I didn't stop him. I kissed back. He lowered his weight on top of me and I wrapped my arms around him, holding him against me. I could feel his hard on. It matched mine. He whispered into my ear. "You're too good for me Kurt and I'm no good for you. Not right now. I'm no good to anyone right now."

I didn't care. I just wanted him to keep kissing me. When he brought his lips back to mine, I moaned into him and held him tighter. He started moving his hips, grinding his erection against me. Ohhh…

Then he stopped.

He shifted off of me some and laid his head back down on my chest.

He was driving me crazy with this starting and stopping crap. Did he want me or not?

We lay there in silence for a while. Finally, he started talking.

"Why did you and David break up?"

"Distance. It became too much for him. He needed someone closer."

"Why didn't you change schools?"

"I had a scholarship to UCLA. David had a football scholarship to Ohio State. That's just how things worked out. He wanted to play ball in Ohio so his dad could come to his games. I loved David but...I wanted out of Ohio. Plus, UCLA gave me more money so..."

"Was he your first?"

"Yes...and my only."

Blaine looked up at me. "Really?" Why did he sound surprised?

"Of course. Why do you sound surprised?"

"I guess...I just thought...with you being in California..."

"Blaine! You know I'm not like that. I mean...sure there were offers but...I can't do that. I need...more. A relationship. Love."

He was quiet for a few minutes.

"Kurt, can I ask you a personal question? Like, a really, really personal question?"

Funny. I thought this conversation was already very personal.

"Yes?"

He paused for a bit and then, "How did you and David have sex?"

"How?"

"Yeah, how? Who was on top, who was on bottom?"

Oh. What a strange question.

"Um...well...in the beginning, it was mostly him on top. Actually, always on top but, once he became more comfortable about being gay, we switched. We would take turns, I guess. It really just depended on how we fell into bed."

Blaine had the strangest look on his face. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Then he asked, in a very quiet voice, "Which did you prefer?"

"Either was fine."

Blaine stayed quiet. Now he had me thinking. Turn around was fair, right?

"What about you and Jeremiah?"

"Him on top, me on bottom. Always."

"Always?"

"Always."

Wow. I wasn't sure what to think of that.

"Why?"

"That's how Jeremiah wanted it."

I wasn't sure I liked that answer. It sounded so...selfish. Mike's words flashed in my mind. Loves too hard. Someone will either take advantage of or abuse. Or both.

I decided I definitely didn't like Jeremiah.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**KURT POV**

I was loving life on the Vineyard.

Blaine and I decided to stay until Saturday. He had nothing going on and I had no auditions that week. I called Rachel to let her know not to expect me anytime soon.

"So, have you slept with him yet?"

"No, Rachel, I have not slept with him."

"Are you going to?"

"A, that is none of your business and B, no, I'm not." Was I?

"Why not?"

"Wait, weren't you the one telling me this trip was a bad idea and that he was looking for rebound sex?"

"Well…I've been thinking that maybe it would be a good idea for you to sleep with him. Anything that helps keep him involved with the show is a good thing."

What?

"Rachel, are you trying to pimp me out to get money for your show?"

"That's show business Kurt."

I hung up on her.

* * *

><p>We spent all day Monday and Tuesday on the beach. By Wednesday morning, Blaine had turned a deep, olive brown that looked sinfully striking in contrast to his black hair. How was it possible for him to get any more attractive?<p>

Wednesday evening, we were invited to dinner at Russ and Mike's. We arrived at 6:00 pm to find the two of them bustling around their kitchen, preparing a full Italian dinner. As we sat at the kitchen bar, drinking wine, I couldn't help but smile. They looked so happy and comfortable and in tuned to one another. They seemed to automatically know what the other would need before they asked. As they moved about the kitchen, they would gently touch one another in passing. Simple, brief, loving touches. It stirred a longing inside of me. I looked at Blaine. He looked sad. Probably thinking about Jeremiah.

At dinner, Blaine asked Russ and Mike how they met.

"Well," said Mike, "it was many moons ago before you two were around. I showed up at Russ's job one day."

Russ shot Mike a look. "I think it was a bit more complicated than that."

Mike sighed. "True."

Russ looked at Mike. "Do you want to share?"

Mike nodded. "Well…I guess the first thing to remember is that things were very different back in the day. No one was running around shouting they were gay, out and proud. There were no parades and all that. If you were gay, you weren't just in the closet. You were in a box, under the house. It was hard to know who was gay and who wasn't back then. Most gay men got married, had children and tried to keep their sexuality a secret. It was hard."

He paused and Russ reached over and took his hand. Then Mike continued.

"I was probably around your age, just starting out at an architectural firm in Chicago. Naturally I wasn't out but…my boss figured it out. Turns out he was gay too. Also married with two kids. One night we were reviewing some blue prints and…he kissed me. I wasn't sure what to do…I was so young and…lonely. I kissed him back. We started screwing each other in the evenings in his office. It was horrible. He was my boss and my lover. And he was angry. Angry about his life, angry that he was cheating on a wife he didn't even want. Angry that he was gay. He started to take that anger out on me. We would have sex and then he would feel guilty and pissed off and…he would hit me. Over time, it got worse. I was young, alone and feeling trapped and then one night…he called me and wanted to come to my apartment. He had never, ever done that before. I should have known it was a bad idea but…I said yes. He arrived in a terrible mood. He and his wife had a fight. She accused him of having an affair. She didn't know he was gay, she assumed it was a woman but still…it scared him. We had sex and then…he beat me up."

Russ interrupted.

"Beat you up? He didn't beat you up! He beat the living shit out of you!" He looked at Blaine and I. "That bastard practically killed him and then he got scared so, he dropped him off at the hospital. The asshole didn't even have the guts to bring him into the emergency room. We found him dumped by the fucking door. Bleeding to death."

Russ was gripping Mike's hand, visibly upset, even after all these years.

Mike smiled at him. "Okay. He beat the hell out of me. Anyway, that's how we met. Russ nursed me back to life and then…gave me a life. A wonderful, happy, loving, beautiful life." Russ leaned over and kissed Mike.

Wow.

I looked at Blaine. He seemed just as astonished as I was.

So, that was why Mike understood Blaine so quickly. He recognized himself in Blaine...30 years later. Damaged, but not ruined.

After dinner, I stood in the living room, looking at their wall of photos. There were pictures of them together, with groups of friends and a few individual pictures. There was one of Russ standing in front of a hospital in a white doctor's coat. There was another of Mike, standing in front of a building he designed. They both looked so young and handsome.

Blaine came up behind me and slid his hands around my waist. He leaned against me and looked at the photos.

"They really are amazing, aren't they?"

"Yes," he answered.

He didn't say anything else.

After dinner we sat around talking and drinking. Soon it was late and Russ suggested that we spend the night instead of going back to the inn. If we didn't mind sharing a bed, we were welcome to stay in their guest room.

We stripped down to our boxers and climbed in bed. Blaine laid his head on my chest and I twirled his curls around my fingers. Finally, he spoke.

"They really love each other."

"Mmm hmm." I was sleepy from the food and wine.

Suddenly, Blaine was on top of me. He looked into my eyes and then he started kissing me. Sweet, soft, gentle kisses.

Here we go again.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly, determined to get all I could before he pulled away. But, he didn't pull away. He kept kissing me.

He started kissing my neck and moved down my chest. He was leaving a trail of soft, wet kisses.

Ohhh…

He pulled my shorts down and placed tiny, soft kisses on my inner thighs.

Then he took me into his mouth.

Oh. Holy. Shit.

Now, granted, I don't have a lot of experience. David was the only lover I'd ever had so, he set the bar for comparison.

But…

There was definitely something about the way Blaine was sucking me that was…unique…special...

Unbelievably intense and fucking fantastic.

I was rolling my head back and forth in ecstasy. My fingers were gripping the sheets and my hips kept arching upwards, pushing myself further into his mouth.

What was he doing with his tongue?

Wave upon wave of desire went rolling through my body. I kept cresting and then when I thought I would explode, it would start again. I was whimpering and crying out his name over and over again, hoping Russ and Mike didn't hear me. And then I started what would be the final ascent. I gave up trying to be quiet. I couldn't help it. I was screaming his name at the top of my lungs.

And then I came.

It was the most powerful orgasm of my life.

It was more powerful than any orgasm I had ever had from sex.

I think I passed out.

Blaine swallowed every single drop of my release and licked me clean.

He crawled back up to me and kissed me. I could taste my cum on his lips. It felt so dirty and sexy. Me. On his lips.

He wrapped himself around me.

And we fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning, Blaine was already downstairs. I laid in bed thinking about last night.<p>

That was incredible. Absolutely fucking incredible.

What else was he really good at?

I got dressed and went downstairs. Russ was cooking up a storm in the kitchen.

"Good morning! Did you sleep well?"

There was no hint in his voice that they had heard us but, I still turned five shades of red.

"Uh, yes. Thank you."

Blaine and Mike were chatting out on the deck.

"Good morning Kurt. Did you sleep okay?"

I turned a sixth shade of red.

"Yes. Thanks."

Blaine smiled at me. "Good morning." For some reason, I suddenly felt beyond embarrassed. I said good morning and then went back to the kitchen to help Russ.

After breakfast, we thanked them and agreed to meet for dinner Friday night. Our treat. Well, Blaine's treat.

Blaine held my hand as we waited for the bus back to Edgartown.

Neither of us said a word.

When we got back to our room, we decided to head to the beach.

As we lay in silence, in the sun, I tried to figure things out. Blaine was damaged and heartbroken. He was still mourning his ex-boyfriend. He was in no position to start a relationship.

Did I want to at least sleep with him? Last night had been amazing and I wanted more.

But...

It was too soon. He needed time.

I decided I would call Mark once we got back to New York.

I'd always wanted to visit Boston.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**BLAINE POV**

Back to the city.

Ugh.

I hated leaving the Vineyard. I'd felt better that week than I had in a long time. And I was sure it was because of Kurt. He was so easy to be with. No artistic meltdowns or crazy mood swings. He was simple and relaxed and...sexy and...just Kurt.

I really liked him but, I couldn't drag him into my life right now. I was still a mess and despite moving out, I wasn't over Jeremiah. My heart was still broken and I still missed him. Not as much as before but, my body still longed for what only he could do to me. Kurt deserved someone healthy and ready for a relationship.

Someone like Mark from Boston.

Shit.

If I didn't get my act together soon, I was going to lose out on Kurt.

And I really didn't want that but other peopled seemed determined to keep me from moving on.

Alicia had been calling me non-stop about Jeremiah's lack of painting progress. She had been covering for him but, she was scared that Carter would eventually find out and there would be hell to pay. Carter was depending on Jeremiah finishing his latest collection within a month. He had potential buyers interested. As far as Alicia could tell, Jeremiah hadn't painted anything in over a month. This is where I usually came in. I would have been the one to fight with Carter regarding the deadline. You can't put an artist on a deadline. Creativity comes, when it comes. You can't rush art. Then I would have spent a weekend, being held captive in our apartment while Jeremiah had his way with me. That always cured whatever was blocking his creativity.

"Please Blaine? Carter is going to have a freaking fit when he finds out. I can't keep this up. Can't you talk to Jeremiah? Find out what's wrong? He needs to finish the damn collection."

"Alicia, I am no longer in charge of the care and feeding of Jeremiah Johansen. Stop calling me."

I had to focus on getting better so I could go after Kurt. I wanted him but, I wanted to be worthy.

* * *

><p>I threw myself into helping Rachel with her show. I started making calls and setting up meetings and things started taking off. The trick was to take Rachel with me. As annoying as she was, she could turn on the charm and charisma in front of anyone with money. A copy of the script and her singing a few bars were usually enough to get people interested enough to attend a rehearsal and eventually, write a check. We hoped to be ready to open the show in the early fall.<p>

I found myself spending more and more time at Rachel and Kurt's apartment. Rachel was starting to develop an active social life, filled with dates with wealthy, hot guys and invitations to VIP events and parties. If she didn't have a date, Kurt and I would tag along but, we often found ourselves hanging at the apartment, ordering pizza and watching movies. On the weekends we went to free stuff in the city and every once in a while, we would go dancing.

Kurt was still auditioning. Casting directors loved his voice but, couldn't figure out what to do with it. In the meantime, he was starting to get quite the reputation as a soloist for private events. Weddings, anniversary parties, funerals. While it wasn't what he wanted to do forever, it paid well, it was great practice, and didn't take a lot of time plus, he got to sing and enjoy the instant gratification of having an entire room of people giving him a standing ovation.

Before I knew it, 2 months had gone by. Jeremiah and I had now been apart for 3 months.

And I was feeling better.

I still got sad sometimes and my body constantly reminded me that it was starving for sex but, I was getting...stronger.

And I had been spending lots of time with Kurt.

We hadn't kissed or touched since the Vineyard. I had made up my mind to leave Kurt alone until I was in a better place. I didn't want to use him. Kissing him just to deal with my loneliness. I had already treated him horribly in the past. I wasn't going to fuck up again.

But, I was nervous. Mark had been calling Kurt every week, inviting him to Boston. Kurt hadn't gone but, I got the distinct impression that he wanted to.

I needed to heal faster or I was going lose him.

**KURT POV**

Patience.

I was trying to practice patience.

Patience with launching my career. Patience with Blaine. Especially with Blaine.

He hadn't kissed me or touched me since the Vineyard. We had never discussed what happened the night we slept at Russ and Mike's house. I dreamed about it all the time. Wishing it would happen again.

But, Blaine remained...distant.

I knew he was trying to get over Jeremiah and I was trying to wait but, it was hard. I loved hanging out with him but it was hard to spend so much time near him yet not be _with_ him. I wanted him to kiss me again but, I didn't push. I just waited.

And talked to Mark on the phone.

He really wanted me to come visit. Part of me wanted to go but...despite everything, I wanted to give Blaine a chance.

So, I kept waiting. Hoping he would eventually make a move.

* * *

><p><strong><span>BLAINE POV<span>**

I was awakened by my ringing cell phone. It was 2:37 am. The screen said, Carter Gallery.

There was only one person who could be calling me from the gallery at this time in the morning.

We hadn't spoken in 3 months.

I started not to answer but the time made me nervous. Why call at 2:37 in the morning?

"Hello."

"Oh, thank God! Blaine!" It was Alicia.

"What's going on?"

"Blaine...I know you and Jeremiah broke up and all but...please, can you come down here? I don't know what to do."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Jeremiah and I'm not really sure what's wrong. I guess he came down here to paint but he didn't turn off the alarm before opening the door so, of course it went off and the alarm company called me and when I met the police down here, I found him here. He's acting really strange Blaine. Please, can't you just come down here?"

This shit was not my problem.

My voice was icy smooth. "Well Alicia. I think you need to call Carter. I believe he and Jeremiah have a 3 year agreement. That means he gets to handle Jeremiah's career and all the other shit that comes with it."

"Blaine. Come on. Please? You know I can't call Carter. Besides, the studio is...well...Blaine...please. Just come down here! Things are bad...I don't know what to do. I need help!"

"I suggest you call Carter. Good night Alicia."

I hung up.

I laid back down.

I couldn't get Alicia's frightened voice out of my head.

Damn it!

Damn it!

Damn it!

It had been 3 fucking months!

When would I stop feeling responsible for him?

Shit!

I got up and got dressed.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until I arrived at the gallery and took out my keys to unlock the door that I realized I still had keys to the gallery. I hadn't thought about it and no one had bothered to ask for them back.<p>

I could hear voices coming from the back of the building where Jeremiah's studio was located. I stopped outside the door. I could hear Alicia pleading.

"Jeremiah, please. You have to clean all this up and go home. If Carter finds this mess tomorrow, he's going to have a fit. You're in enough trouble as it is."

"I don't care."

"Jeremiah...come on. You're going to get me in trouble."

Silence.

"Jeremiah? Did you take something? Are you on drugs?"

That scared me. I stepped inside the room.

Jeremiah is a very organized artist. He likes his canvasses stacked a certain way, his paints in a certain order, brushes organized by size.

The studio looked like a tornado had hit the room. Canvasses and brushes were strewn about. Paint was everywhere. Jeremiah was sitting on the floor with his back to the door. Alicia was standing over him looking scared.

"Oh, Blaine! Thank God you're here!"

I didn't say anything. Jeremiah didn't turn around.

"Blaine, do you see what he's done? He has to clean this up before Carter sees it!"

I didn't say anything. Jeremiah didn't turn around.

Something was off.

Something wasn't right.

I just couldn't tell what.

"Blaine, you have to make him clean up. I'm gonna get in trouble over this. It's already been a nightmare around here."

Then Jeremiah spoke. "Alicia? Could you bring me some water?"

I guessed Alicia had taken over the care and feeding duties.

"I'll get you some water but then you have to start cleaning up Jeremiah. This is a mess. I think we have some bottles in the kitchen..."

It all happened in slow motion.

Alicia started towards the door.

Jeremiah stood up slowly, still with his back to me.

Why wouldn't he turn around?

Alicia was almost to the door when it clicked in my head.

This was a trap.

This was a fucking trap!

I screamed, "Alicia! No! Don't..."

Jeremiah pulled me into the room and threw me against the wall. As Alicia turned to see what was going on, he pushed her out the room and slammed the door.

Art is expensive and artists like to keep their collections private until they are complete and ready for unveiling. Jeremiah's studio had a special, steel, security door. No key. Only a security pad where you entered a code. You needed a code to get in and you could set it where you would need a code to get out. Most people don't use that feature for safety reasons but, you could enable it at anytime.

No one had the code.

Except Jeremiah and I. Maybe Carter.

Assuming Jeremiah hadn't changed it.

I looked at him.

"Hello Blaine."

He had changed it.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Warning – It's Blaine and Jeremiah so, you know what's coming. A very intense, kinda, sorta rape scene. Please don't read if these themes bother you. **_

_**Still don't own Glee. Would love to own Kurt's prom outfit. **_

Chapter 12

BLAINE POV

Anger sex.

I had heard of it.

Never had it.

Until now.

Despite the savageness of sex with Jeremiah, we never had anger sex. Jeremiah and I always made love. Granted, it was rough, brutal and intense but, the source was always love.

But, now…

Now we were both angry. Viciously pissed off and enraged.

This was going to be a nightmare.

"Jeremiah, you are a fucking lunatic. You're out of your mind! Open the damn door! Now!"

He didn't say a word. He started walking towards me slowly. I backed away, trying not to trip over the mess on the floor. There was no way to avoid stepping in paint. It was everywhere. We were moving in a slow, stalking circle. Hunter vs. prey.

"Jeremiah, I swear…I am going to fucking murder you. Open the door!"

"No."

"Jeremiah…" my voice was warning him. I was tired of this shit. Absolutely tired. It was crazy.

He focused his eyes on mine, his stare, penetrating. Jeremiah's eyes were such an intense green that when he looked at me like this, I couldn't look away. He started moving towards me.

"This is your fault. You're the one who left me. You abandoned me…like garbage. And, for what? One mistake. One!" he started screaming." One fucking mistake Blaine! You couldn't forgive me for one mistake? A mistake I don't even remember!"

"Don't you dare try to turn this on me! You let Carter fuck you and in the process, you fucked me and everything, _everything_ I've tried to do for you. For us! Don't tell me you don't remember! What? Did his dick just fall into your ass?"

"You're not being fair! I love you! How could you just leave me so easily?"

Easily? Nothing about the past 3 months had been easy.

"Because you fucking destroyed me Jeremiah! You destroyed me! You broke my heart. You…broke…my….heart…"

I couldn't take anymore.

The pain of everything crashed down on top of me.

I sank to my knees sobbing.

"You broke it Jeremiah….and you broke me."

He walked over and gently pushed me down on to my back. I didn't care. I was worn out and exhausted from trying so hard the past three months to put myself back together.

He could just have me. I didn't feel like fighting.

Maybe he would finally fuck me to death.

At least then I wouldn't feel the pain anymore.

He crawled on top of me. I looked into his eyes.

"I hate you Jeremiah."

"I love you Blaine."

And then he rolled us over.

I was on top of him.

He looked up at me.

"Make love to me Blaine."

"What?"

"Make love to me."

I didn't want to make love to him. I wanted to make love to Kurt.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

His eyes narrowed and then he reached up and slapped the hell out of me.

"Then fuck me!"

"You're crazy! You're a fucking crazy, insane…"

He slapped me again.

"Fuck me Blaine! Fuck me now!"

Something snapped.

Fine!

I tore at his jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers. I pulled off my jeans and practically ripped off my shirt. We were naked in seconds. And I was back on top of him.

But, I didn't enter him. I was feeling...mean and angry.

I grabbed his legs and hooked them over my shoulders. I looked into his eyes. They were shimmering with fear and sexual anticipation. He knew the intensity of what I was about to do. From this angle, I would completely take over his ass. The impact would be dramatic and vicious.

I lunged forward, rocking into him with full force.

In five years, I had never heard Jeremiah scream like that. Never.

I showed him no mercy. Hell, it wasn't as if he'd ever given me any.

He was screaming. "Blaine! Please Blaine! Oh…my….Fuck! Blaine! Ugh! Please Blaine!"

I didn't let up for a second. I was out of control.

"I hate you Jeremiah! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

I fucked three months worth of sexual frustration, heartbreak and anger into him. The strength of my orgasm was so forceful, I passed out.

When I opened my eyes, I was laying on top of him. He was holding me tightly and sobbing. I was exhausted. I wanted to sleep. I tried to roll off of him but, he wouldn't release me. Finally he rolled us onto our sides, still holding me against him. He draped his paint covered legs over mine. As I drifted off to sleep, I heard him quietly say, "You're gonna pay for that, Blaine."

I was too tired to care.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I slept. When I woke up, Jeremiah was still sleeping. I got up quietly and tried to find my cell phone but the room was a worse mess than before. I couldn't find it so I turned my attention to the key pad. I knew Jeremiah better than he knew himself. If anyone could figure out the code, it would be me.<p>

I tried everything I could think of. Birthdays, anniversaries, dates related to painters, addresses. Nothing worked. I was so engrossed in trying to figure out the code that I didn't realize he was awake until it was too late.

"Where are you going Blaine?"

I jumped away from him, landing in yellow paint. I slipped and fell and he slipped and fell on top of me. We were wrestling with each other, our bodies rolling in the paint. I scrambled away from him and jumped to my feet but when I turned, I fell again, face first into a puddle of blue paint. He jumped on top of me, pinning me with his weight. He scooted down my back and slid his finger into my ass.

Ohhh… shit.

He added another finger. And then a third.

My body completely betrayed me. I groaned and pushed against his fingers. Damn it!

"Bend your knees for me Blaine."

"No."

He started twisting his fingers inside of me. I yelled. My body started shaking from the sensation. I slowly worked my way to my knees. I couldn't help it. He slid his fingers out and slammed into me

From then on, it was over.

Payback is a bitch.

Jeremiah's stamina was at the top of his game thanks to our three month separation. He could have unlocked the door at any time. It wouldn't have mattered. There was no way I was walking out of there. Or, even crawling out.

As usual, my body gave up and gave over to him. It was programmed that way. But this time was different.

Anger sex.

Jeremiah was hurt and angry and just as I had taken my frustrations out on him, he took his out on me.

But he was better at it.

It was crazy, fierce and intense. We were both naked and covered in paint. Jeremiah wanted to fuck me every way he could. He took me from behind on my knees, he took me bent over the table and against the wall. Over and over and over again. He made me suck him so many times, I lost count. He was insatiable. I had never screamed so much or swallowed so much cum. The artist in him was fascinated with seeing his cum mixed in with the paint so, he would sometimes pull out and come on my stomach and then draw little doodles on my chest with his finger. He made me suck him so he could come on my face and smear it around in the blue paint on my cheeks.

When he was finally done, we lay on the floor, spooning, my ass pressed against him. My body ached like never before and I was pretty sure that, for the first time ever, I had bruises. We were covered in sweat, cum and paint. I was semi-conscious but I could hear Jeremiah whispering to me.

"I'll let you go now Blaine. I promise. From now on, I'll leave you alone. I just needed to get the colors back. You understand, don't you? I couldn't see the colors..."

I fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

BLAINE POV

When I woke up, it took me a minute to figure out where I was. Why was I so sticky? I tried to move and oh...shit! That was a bad idea. My body hurt like hell.

Then I remembered. How long had I been here? I managed to slowly lift myself off of my stomach and on to my side.

Jeremiah was painting.

He was standing in front of a canvas working intently. It was quite a sight. A naked, paint covered man with a brush in his hand. He would stop, contemplate his next stroke and then intently continue painting.

Despite everything, I thought he looked beautiful.

When he saw I was awake, he stopped and smiled at me. It was what I called, his "Happy with Blaine" smile. It was the one he would give me after I won a crazy battle with Carter on his behalf, or after I had secured some type of hard to get, special materials he really wanted for a project. It was a smile he gave only to me when I had made him outrageously happy.

He came over and laid down beside me.

"Jeremiah, I'm hungry." I was starving and feeling weak. How long had we been in here?

"I don't have any food in here Blaine."

"I think Alicia has peanut butter and crackers in her desk."

"If I open the door, you'll leave and I'm not ready for you to leave yet."

"Jeremiah...I can't walk."

"I know. I did that to you."

He smiled at me, stood up and went back to painting.

Why on earth had I fallen in love with a lunatic?

Since I wasn't going anywhere soon, I decided to just relax. My body hurt like hell and I wondered what the paint was doing to my skin. Nice how Alicia had just left me here. I couldn't really blame her. She didn't have the code and besides, Blaine was here. Blaine always took care of Jeremiah. No need for her to stick around. How would we get home? Our clothes were ruined. Then I remembered that I had packed a bag somewhere in the studio with a change of clothes for Jeremiah along with a washcloth, toothbrush, etc. I wonder if its still here...

There was a knock at the door.

"Jeremiah? Are you in there?"

Carter.

Jeremiah shot me a fearful look. I didn't say anything. What could I say? I had no idea what had been going on around here the past three months and, I was in no condition to take on Carter. I was lying on the floor, naked, covered in paint and I couldn't walk.

"Jeremiah? Open the door, darling? It's okay. I won't be upset."

Jeremiah stood frozen.

"Jeremiah! Open this door now!"

Jeremiah jumped. He hated being yelled at.

He slowly walked over and punched in the code and opened the door.

Carter took two steps in and then stopped in shock at the state of the room.

"Jeremiah, what the hell have you been doing? Why on earth would you trash your studio? Are you crazy! You have a collection to finish and..."

His eyes landed on me. A nasty smile appeared on his face.

"Well, hello Blaine. How nice of you to visit." He sniffed the air. "It stinks of sex in here."

His eyes went from me to the canvas Jeremiah was working on.

"Ohhh, I see. Well, in that case, let's not worry about the mess. Jeremiah, why don't you continue your work. I'll keep Blaine...company."

Jeremiah went back to painting while Carter gingerly walked over to me, trying to pick his way through the paint. He looked down at me smugly. I didn't want to have to look up at him so I focused my eyes on the wall instead.

"Well Blaine, I must say. You are even more gorgeous naked than you are clothed. And I like the paint. I knew you and Jeremiah had a raunchy sex life but I clearly underestimated you both."

Carter was quiet but I could feel him staring at me. I finally looked up at him.

"You know Blaine...a few years ago, I asked you to provide a little...service for me. As I recall, I was brutally rebuffed."

Oh, okay. This mother-fucker was crazy too.

"Perhaps...given your current state and the fact that you and Jeremiah are no longer together...you might reconsider my request."

Carter starting unbuckling his belt.

Jeremiah's head snapped around at the sound.

Carter had just fucked up. Royally. I couldn't help but smile.

"Carter? What are you doing?"

Carter dropped his pants. "Go back to painting Jeremiah."

"Carter...what are you doing?"

I looked at Jeremiah.

Oh, this shit was going to be so good.

"Carter... get away from him."

I could see the jealous fire starting to burn in Jeremiah's eyes.

"Shut up Jeremiah and focus on your work. You have cost me enough time and money already. Blaine here, is going to prove those lovely stories you shared with me about his...talents."

Carter reached down and grabbed me by my hair, pulling me to my knees in front of him. I screamed bloody murder.

Carter never knew what hit him.

Jeremiah tackled him, sending him flying across the room. He bounced off the wall and hit the floor. Carter struggled to his feet and then spun around in a fury. Jeremiah was crouched low in an attack position in front of me.

"Why you little asshole! How dare you attack me! Have you lost your mind, you little whore!"

"Stay away from Blaine!"

"Don't you order me around. This is my fucking gallery. I own everything in it and you Jeremiah, you owe me. You owe me! I can take whatever I damn well please!"

Carter stood up and took one step in my direction.

Jeremiah lunged and punched him. Carter fell and Jeremiah started kicking the shit out of him.

"Nobody touches Blaine! He's mine! All mine! You can't have him!"

Carter's nose was bleeding and he was coughing and spitting up blood. Jeremiah wasn't stopping. He was in a jealous rage.

"Jeremiah! Jeremiah! Stop! Stop, don't kill him! Jeremiah!"

As much as I enjoyed watching Carter get his ass beat, I didn't want Jeremiah going to jail for murder. He'd always had a strong fear of going to jail, with good reason. He wouldn't last 3 days in jail.

"Jeremiah! Stop! You're gonna go to jail!"

He froze.

He came over to me, crying.

"Blaine, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jeremiah."

He wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry Blaine. I'm so sorry."

He scooped me up and carried me out of the studio. He laid me down on one of the beautiful leather couches in the heart of the gallery. I couldn't help but wonder if the paint would cause a stain.

We tried to clean off as best we could. He found the bag of extra clothes and we changed. My body was throbbing and I couldn't walk.

"Where do I need to take you?" he asked.

I almost said home.

"To the Chelsea Hotel."

* * *

><p>After four attempts, we finally caught a cab to the hotel. Jeremiah carried me to my room. We took a shower together to get rid of the paint. We had to really scrub. Jeremiah dressed me in boxers and a t-shirt, gave me 4 ibuprofen pills and put me in bed. I was completely exhausted but, I knew we had to talk. This craziness could not happen again.<p>

I took his hand. "Jeremiah...things are never going to be the way they once were. They just aren't."

He surprised me. "I know."

I looked at him. He suddenly looked his age. Less child-like.

"Jeremiah, did you come up with a plan to trap me all by yourself?"

He squirmed. Back to being a child.

"Sorta."

"Did Carter help you?"

He was silent.

"Did Alicia know?"

"No. She didn't know anything."

I looked at him hard. He caved.

"I-I couldn't see the colors anymore Blaine. When you left...I stopped being able to see the colors so, I couldn't paint and that scared me. And Carter was so mad at me. He was always yelling at me about the collection. Finish the collection Jeremiah. Hurry up and finish. And I couldn't. I told him about the colors being gone and...and that I needed you to get them back...so...he said I should try to get you to the gallery and then lock you in and...get the colors back."

Kidnapping, imprisonment and rape. All in the name of art.

I remembered the last time Jeremiah couldn't see the colors. I'd had a very bad case of the flu. I was in bed for two weeks. Jeremiah had stayed by my side the entire time, taking care of me. He had driven the doctor nuts, calling every time he thought my cough sounded worse. I didn't go to the hospital but, it was bad. Jeremiah had been terrified. And the colors had left. They stayed gone the entire time I was sick. Once I was healthy, they returned.

"Jeremiah. You can't depend on me anymore to get the colors back. You just can't. You are going to have to figure out another way."

He nodded.

"And listen...you have to leave Carter. You have to get the hell out of there. He's a psycho, control freak. I know you feel like you owe him but...he's proven he can't be trusted and he's dangerous. You have to leave."

"But he'll take my paintings," cried Jeremiah.

"No. You get a lawyer and you go to court over the contract. Tell them you signed it under coercion or that the signature's not yours. Tell them whatever you have to in order to get out of there with your work."

He looked at the floor. "Why can't you do this for me?"

I sighed. "Because Jeremiah...I'm no longer responsible for you. I'm no longer your boyfriend...or your lover or your manager. You have to learn to take care of this stuff yourself or you have to find someone else to manage the business side of your career. Preferably someone you're not sleeping with."

I closed my eyes. I was so, so tired.

"Do you want me to stay with you so you won't be alone?"

He might as well know.

"I won't be alone."

It took him a moment to understand. When it hit him, I could see a small flash of jealousy in his eyes, quickly replaced by sadness.

He stood up. "Blaine...I know it doesn't matter but...I really don't know how I ended up in bed with Carter. I just want you to know that I really was loyal to you. I don't know what happened."

"Okay." That didn't make sense but I was too tired to argue. Too tired to care. I really just wanted to call Kurt.

"I'll always love you Blaine."

He left.

I picked up the hotel phone.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

KURT POV

I was sitting in the chair in Blaine's hotel room watching him sleep.

He had called me to come over. When I arrived, he told me he had spent the last 12 hours, locked in Jeremiah's studio. With Jeremiah. He explained how this happened and why. I watched his face. I knew he wasn't telling me everything.

He tried to explain Jeremiah's actions to me and to rationalize what had happened but, I didn't buy it. I didn't care what he said. I had already decided that Jeremiah was a selfish, insane asshole that had abused Blaine and took advantage of the fact that he loved him. You can't see the colors? What the hell? When you're having a creative block, you go for a walk or read a book that inspires you or, in my case, go shopping. Not kidnap people. Why couldn't Blaine understand that? Plus, he was very sketchy on the details of what exactly transpired during those 12 hours. I was pretty sure Blaine had slept with his ex and that pissed me off. I knew he had been working on himself the past 3 months, trying to move on but then, the minute he gets a phone call, he's out the door.

Why was I wasting my time? Maybe I should just leave him alone.

After all, Mark really wanted me to visit next weekend. We had been talking every other day and I really liked him. He seemed nice, stable...healthy.

I looked at Blaine. Why couldn't I just walk away? Mike's words echoed in my head.

_Loves too hard. Wrong person gets a hold of a soul like that, they either take advantage of it or abuse it. _

That was definitely Blaine's problem. He had loved Jeremiah so much, he couldn't let go despite wanting to. And last night, Jeremiah had taken advantage of that.

Did I really want to wait around to see if he ever broke free from Jeremiah's hold on him?

Mark wasn't going to wait forever...

I felt so frustrated. What did I want to do?

Blaine seemed convinced that Jeremiah was really gone for good. I wasn't so sure. From the way Blaine described him, Jeremiah could barely go to the bathroom and come back by himself. He had always depended on Blaine to take care of him.

But, who took care of Blaine?

Suddenly, I realized my mistake.

Blaine had been trying to do this alone. He had wanted space so I gave it to him but...maybe that was a mistake. He didn't need space. He needed...love. Real love. Support. Someone to take care of him for a change.

Maybe, if I took care of Blaine, he could let go of Jeremiah. And, eventually learn to take care of me.

_If you love them strong, they love harder and better than any other._

I carefully climbed into bed next to him. He shifted and melted against me. I stroked his hair. He kicked a little, causing the sheet to slide down.

And I saw his thighs. There were several dark bruises.

Oh my God.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

No more trying to do this alone.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, I decided it was time for a visit with Russ and Mike. We hadn't seen them since returning to the city since they spent most of the summer on the Vineyard. I emailed Russ and it turned out they were going to be in town for a week. Mike was giving a presentation at an architectural conference in the city and speaking on a panel.<p>

I suggested that we meet at a restaurant, knowing they didn't keep much food in their condo since they were always on the island but, Russ wouldn't hear of it. Blaine and I were to come to dinner on Wednesday at 6:00 pm. I was secretly thrilled. I wanted to talk to Russ in private and that would have been difficult at a restaurant.

When we arrived, they were busy cooking Chinese. The place smelled amazing. They caught us up on the happenings on the Vineyard. They had thrown a few more parties and were already planning their final party of the summer season. It was always their largest and was attended by tons of people, both gay and straight. Blaine and I were invited of course. They even suggested that we stay with them instead of spending money on an inn. We promised to let them know.

After dinner, I finally had a chance to get Russ alone while Mike and Blaine chatted out on the balcony. Russ was fussing with a cake he had baked for desert.

"So, young Kurt. What's on your mind?"

I looked at him in surprise. "How did you know something was on my mind?"

"Came through loud and clear by how quiet you've been this evening."

"Oh." I wasn't sure how I wanted to tackle this. I didn't want to be too nosy or offensive.

"Um...well...this summer when we were on the beach, Mike and I had a conversation about people being...damaged. And...based on the story you guys told us of how you met...I...figured that Mike...was sort of.. damaged back then and...

Russ interrupted.

"Actually, he was fubared."

"Fubared?"

"Yep. Military term. Means fucked up beyond all recognition."

"Oh."

"Yep, he was quite a mess."

"Then...why did you want him? How did you fix him?"

Russ laughed. "Well...I didn't know I wanted him at first. While he was in the hospital, I would stop by to check on him. He had refused to tell us what happened to him or who'd done it. That was common in those days. If you were gay and someone attacked you, you didn't call the police. The police didn't care. If anything, they might beat you up later. The fact that he wouldn't say anything about the attack, made me think that he might be gay. So, I used to check on him everyday. Finally, one evening, I took a chance and I told him I was gay. He started to cry. He told me what happened."

Russ stared off into space for a minute.

"A few weeks after he left the hospital, I called him and invited him to coffee. Slowly, we started to grow close but...it wasn't easy Kurt. It took patience. Lots of patience. Mike wasn't used to love without physical pain. He was pretty screwed up. We worked because he wanted us to work. He wanted to have a loving relationship, free of bullshit and violence."

He looked at me hard. "But, he has to want it Kurt. You can't fix him. You can help him, but he has to want it."

I guess I was pretty transparent. "How do I help him?"

"Love him. Just love him Kurt. Love him hard. And be patient."

I sighed. I was so tired of patience. Russ read my mind.

"I think he's worth it."

XXXXXXX

On the cab ride home, I laid my head on Blaine's shoulder. He held my hand.

"Blaine? Can I spend the night with you?"

"Of course." He moved closer to me.

That night, I held him close to me and thought about my conversation with Russ.

I decided Russ was right. Blaine was worth it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

KURT POV

The next two months were...interesting.

First, there was Rachel and the show. I was impressed. She and Blaine had really worked it and managed to find enough investors to cover all costs and a little extra. Not easy for an off Broadway production. Opening night was two months away and things were rolling along. I felt so proud of her. Little Rachel Berry was about to make it and make it big.

I was still singing privately and had managed to secure an agent to represent me. A woman name Janice McDaniels. With her help, I was getting more strategic about my auditions and starting to go to the right ones versus open calls. She made me feel more confident about my career plans.

And then there was Operation Love Blaine Hard.

We never spoke about the night he spent with Jeremiah. I didn't want to know all the details. It didn't matter. What did matter was the change in Blaine. I didn't know what had gone down but, whatever had happened, it had freed him in some way. He wasn't as serious and prone to sadness like before. I also wanted to believe that the change was due to my efforts.

I now slept with Blaine every night at the hotel. Even if I didn't see him all day, when it was time to go to bed, I went to the hotel. Rachel thought it was sweet but crazy. I just wanted to be near him. We never did anything. We just held each other and went to sleep but, I loved it. I loved hearing him breathe, his scent. I hoped that my presence prevented him from being lonely at night and kept the bad dreams away.

I also started cooking for him. He had moved to an actual suite in the hotel so, he now had a kitchenette with a small refrigerator and a microwave. I cooked meals that he could warm up versus eating out all the time.

And, I asked him questions about his relationship with Jeremiah. This was the hardest thing of all.

While I didn't want to know about that night at the studio, I did want to understand how and why he stayed with him for five years. I felt this was risky, but necessary. On the one hand, talking about it seemed to help him realize that it wasn't a healthy relationship, despite how much they loved each other. On the other hand, I was making him think about him versus just forgetting. I told myself not to worry about this too much. After all, he would never forget Jeremiah but, he could move on.

And he seemed to be moving on.

Just not with me.

Despite sleeping together every night, Blaine had not touched me since the Vineyard. No kisses, no grinding, no amazing blowjobs.

I wasn't sure what to make of this.

I wanted him so bad.

Really bad.

But, I waited.

Patience.

* * *

><p>Russ and Mike's end of summer party was scheduled for the third week of August. Blaine and I decided to go and took them up on their offer to stay at their place. We would arrive that Sunday, help with preparations that week, party on Saturday and then stay another week. Two weeks on the Vineyard. I could not wait.<p>

Since they were being, and had been, so generous towards us, I decided we should buy them a gift. Any excuse to shop. Blaine was supposed to meet me in the hotel lobby at 1:00 pm. At 1:05 pm, he came running in, covered in sweat and grass.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"What on earth have you been doing?"

"I went out for milk and there was this pickup soccer game in the park..."

I sighed. "You stink."

"I know. Come on up. I'll take a quick shower and we can leave."

I was flipping channels when there was a knock on the door.

Standing there was a slim, blonde hair, green-eyed man. He was very beautiful. And nervous.

Jeremiah.

"Um, hi. Uh, I'm looking for Blaine Anderson."

I put on my best annoyed bitch voice.

"Yes?" I was not going to be helpful.

"Um...is he here?"

"He's in the shower." Go away asshole! Thought it. Didn't say it.

"Um...okay. Well, listen, I need to talk to him. It's really important. Can you tell him I'll wait in the lobby?"

"Mmm hmm." Maybe I will. Maybe I won't.

He stared at me for a minute as if he were trying to remember something.

"O-okay. Thanks"

He turned to leave and then, "Could you tell him its really important? It's business related."

"Mmm hmm." I slammed the door.

I was hot. And conflicted.

Do I tell Blaine or not?

We were leaving in a little bit so, assuming Jeremiah decided to wait for a while, he would see us leave. I wonder if there's another exit...

Blaine came out of the shower. His hair was still wet and he was only wearing a towel.

Damn. He looked so freaking sexy.

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

"Jeremiah is waiting for you in the lobby on an important business related matter."

"What?"

"You heard me."

He stood there for a moment. Thinking. Then he looked at me and laughed. He walked over to where I was sitting on the bed and stood in front of me. He laced his fingers in my hair and gently pulled my head back.

And kissed me. A long, gentle, passionate kiss.

"You are so hot when you are furious."

I didn't say anything. The kiss left me breathless. And speechless.

He got dressed and then kissed me again.

"Do you trust me to go down there and come back?"

I nodded.

"Okay."

He walked out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

_**This chapter will feature Blaine's POV and then Jeremiah's. It is the only time we will hear from Jeremiah.**_

Chapter 16

BLAINE POV

I was in love with Kurt.

I just hadn't told him yet.

I was glad when he started spending the night with me. I wasn't sure what brought it on and I wasn't about to ask. I loved having him in my bed. He made me feel safe and protected. I don't know from what but, I loved feeling him next to me.

The only thing I hated was his sudden curiosity about me and Jeremiah.

Jeremiah.

We hadn't spoken since that insane night at the studio. While I regret what happened, I don't really regret going. That night made me realize that I had to get out and get away from Jeremiah once and for all. Yes, I loved him but...Jeremiah was killing me. Draining me. He had betrayed me which broke my heart and the pain was draining me of any and all ability to feel anything, to enjoy anything. Every time I started to feel something, the pain would swallow the feeling and replace it with itself.

I didn't want the pain to swallow Kurt.

I had to fight. And having Kurt around made it easier. I was willing to fight harder if it meant I had a chance to be with him. And I loved being with him. He was so much easier than Jeremiah. Less demanding, less drama and I was pretty sure he wouldn't try to kill me with sex. If we ever got to that point.

I wanted to get there. I wanted to make love to him. I just wanted to make sure it was...right. I wanted to be ready, able to give him 100% of myself. And my heart.

* * *

><p>Before walking over, I stood behind a pillar and looked at Jeremiah. His hair was shorter and he looked...older. Less like a child. Still beautiful. I braced myself for potential drama. If this turned out to be about anything other than business, I was walking away. I wasn't going to let him wreck me. Not anymore.<p>

"Hello Jeremiah."

"Hi."

"So, what's up?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Well, I know it doesn't matter, what's done is done but...I finally found out how I ended up sleeping with Carter."

I stood up.

"Jeremiah, go home. Just leave."

"Blaine, sit down!"

Wow. There's a first. I sat.

"Look. I'm not here asking for forgiveness or trying to get you back or anything like that. I just want you to know what happened. It impacts you beyond our relationship."

I sighed. "Fine. Tell me what happened."

* * *

><p><strong><span>JEREMIAH POV<span>**

I was so excited when Carter invited me over for dinner. Carter rarely allowed people over to his very expensive and very plush Fifth Avenue apartment. Over the years, I had heard stories about what an amazing palace he had. It was opulent, decadent and the art was to die for. I couldn't wait to go.

I was sad Blaine wasn't with me. He was in Ohio, at his father's insistence. Something about a board of directors meeting and Blaine having to attend, despite the fact that he had absolutely nothing to do with the day-to-day operations of the business. His father had said it would look bad if he wasn't there since Blaine was a member of the board by birth. He really didn't want to go but, considering that Blaine still received a monthly allowance from his father, he had no choice. We needed to keep the money flowing.

It would only be 4 days but to me, it was like forever. I missed him so much. I missed fucking him so much. We had sex every single day. Going without for 4 days was going to be a nightmare. I was addicted to Blaine. He was so perfect for me. A lesser man could not handle what I did to Blaine's ass every night. But he, not only took it, he begged for more. No matter how hard I screwed him, he could always stand more. His stamina was incredible and it matched my need to fuck the hell out of him perfectly.

Besides my lover, Blaine was my best friend. He took care of me. I didn't really understand most of the stuff he was talking about when it came to managing my career but, I trusted him. I just wanted to paint. I wished he and Carter liked each other. I couldn't understand why Blaine hated Carter so much. I loved Carter. He was so good to me. If it weren't for him, I would still be working in the Gap in Westerville. I owed him for giving me a chance. For getting me to New York in the first place. I didn't understand why Blaine thought he was so evil.

* * *

><p>I arrived at Carter's at 7:00 pm. Wow. The legends were true. Carter's penthouse was amazing. Hell, Carter was amazing. How is it that he was just a few years younger than my dad and yet, he looked 35 and my dad looked old?<p>

"Ah, Jeremiah. Welcome my friend. Let me get you a glass of wine."

I felt a little nervous about the wine. Blaine didn't want me drinking if he wasn't with me. He always said, I couldn't handle my liquor. But, I would be safe with Carter.

I accepted the glass.

"Who else is coming tonight?"

"Oh, just you and I Jeremiah. Just you and I."

Dinner was delicious. I had another glass of wine. When we were done, Carter walked me through his art collection. He had so many amazing pieces. His taste was impeccable. I feel so lucky that someone like Carter actually thinks I'm talented.

"And in here, Jeremiah, I have a little surprise for you."

He opened the door. It was his bedroom. The room was huge and in the middle was the largest bed I had ever seen. And, above the bed...was one of my paintings.

"Oh! Carter!" I was speechless. He thought one of my pieces was good enough to hang in his bedroom? Oh, wow! I felt like crying.

"I can't believe you have something of mine in your bedroom. That is so awesome. I feel so honored!"

"Jeremiah, I have always told you that you are a very talented and gifted artist. Your creations are magnificent and beautiful. Just like you."

He stepped closer to me. I felt a little dizzy and warm.

"You know I find you quite beautiful Jeremiah."

I was feeling dizzier. My head was pounding.

"Um...Carter? I think I need to sit down."

"Why of course. Have a seat here. On the bed."

I sat down. My body felt heavy and I was struggling to keep my eyes open. I could hear Carter's voice but I couldn't really focus on his face.

"You know Jeremiah. I have done a great deal for you over the years. I launched your career. I gave you a place to work. I helped you move to New York and find an apartment. I gave you a family here. Don't you think you owe me for my generosity, Jeremiah?"

What? What was he saying? Why couldn't I think clearly?

"Um, yes Carter."

"You look hot Jeremiah. Let's get rid of some of your clothes. You'll feel better."

XXXXXX

Why was I naked?

Blaine? Blaine where are you?

I could feel something pressing against my lips. I opened my mouth and accepted it. It didn't taste right. Blaine? No. No. This wasn't right. It didn't taste right. It didn't taste like Blaine.

"Blaine?"

"Shh, no Jeremiah. Not Blaine. Just relax."

Carter?

I tried to sit up but I couldn't. I could hear Carter talking to me.

"You owe me, don't you Jeremiah?"

"Yes." That was true. I did owe him. He was so good to me.

"And, you want to make me happy, don't you?"

"Of course Carter."

"Then open your mouth."

What? Why?

I opened my mouth.

No. This wasn't right. This wasn't Blaine. Where was Blaine?

Carter was moving in and out of my mouth. Why was I blowing Carter? This wasn't right. What was going on? I tried to pull away but I couldn't.

"Oh, Jeremiah...suck my cock Jeremiah. Suck it hard...just like you do to him."

No. No. No. I didn't want to do this. I only wanted Blaine. Where was he?

But I couldn't stop. I felt him tense up and he exploded in my mouth. It didn't taste right. This wasn't Blaine's cum. I knew his taste.

"Oh, Jeremiah. That was wonderful. Let's rest here for awhile."

"Okay Carter." Yes. Rest. I needed to rest. I was tired.

XXXXXX

I woke up to someone kissing me. I kissed back. Wait. It didn't taste right. Why couldn't I focus?

"Blaine?"

There was no answer.

Oh. Oh. OH! Someone was inside me. It didn't feel right.

"Blaine?"

"Oh, Jeremiah. You feel so fucking tight. Oh...my...gosh...ugh."

What? Carter?

"Doesn't that little hobbit ever fuck you? Oh...shit...you feel fucking amazing. So...damn...tight..."

"No. Carter...stop. I... can't do...this. I belong to Blaine."

"No, Jeremiah. You belong to me."

* * *

><p>When I woke up, my head was pounding. Carter was laying next to me.<p>

"Good morning beautiful."

Why was I in his bed?

"Um, Carter? Why are we in bed?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You attacked me Jeremiah. Not that I'm complaining. I just always thought you were ridiculously loyal to Blaine. I had no idea you were interested in hooking up."

"I-I-I...attacked you?"

"Why yes, dear boy. You were quite the seducer. How could I resist?"

No. No. No. I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't do that to Blaine.

"I..."

"Yes, Jeremiah?"

I couldn't breathe.

"Jeremiah? Jeremiah, breathe! You're having a panic attack. Breathe!"

Oh, God. What have I done?

"Carter, promise me. You can't tell Blaine! You can't! He will leave me and I can't live without him. Please Carter. Blaine can't find out!"

"Well Jeremiah. I'm happy to do that little favor for you, if you do one for me."

He took out a piece of paper from his nightstand.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

BLAINE POV

I felt sick.

I thought I was going to vomit.

Jeremiah was still talking.

"I could never figure out how I ended up in bed with him. I knew I would never, ever do that to you but...I couldn't figure it out. I came to the conclusion that...it must have happened like he said. Nothing else made sense. Until Alicia came to me."

"Alicia?"

"Yeah. After that night at the studio, Alicia had to order stuff for me. At first she was just ordering certain things every week. Then, she decided to do an inventory of everything. Like, every single thing the gallery uses and needs. She said it would be a good opportunity to make sure we were fully stocked on stuff and to do some price comparing. It turned into this huge project. She's been working on it for weeks. Anyway, she was in Carter's office, going through his closet when she found these vials. She didn't know what they were for. She googled the names. Midzolan and Temazepam."

He paused.

"They're date rape drugs, Blaine. That's when it all clicked. Between the wine and the drugs, I couldn't remember anything. I knew something had happened and...I trusted Carter. Although I knew I could never cheat on you...I couldn't figure out any other reason for me to be in his bed. And he...told me that...I was the one that wanted it. I...didn't know what to think or what to do. I was so scared. I knew you would leave me, just like you did. He promised me he wouldn't say anything if I signed the contract. So I did. "

No.

No. No. No.

That son-of-a-bitch.

I held my head in my hands. Carter had played me. Played Jeremiah. He had managed to get everything he wanted. A ridiculous lock on Jeremiah and me out of the picture.

And I helped him. By having so little faith in Jeremiah. I should have known better. After five years, I should have known better.

"Jeremiah...I..."

"It's okay Blaine. Really. It's okay. It's over."

We sat there is silence until he spoke again.

"So, I'm no longer there."

"What?"

"I left. You didn't really think I would stay after finding all this out?"

"But...what about the contract? Did you go to court? Please don't tell me you gave him 40% of your paintings?"

Jeremiah smiled at me. "Of course not. He let me leave. He had no choice. Alicia and I confronted him about the drugs. Alicia threatened to go to the police. She suddenly remembered previous incidents of young women and men who seemed confused by Carter encounters they had but couldn't clearly remember."

"So, where are you painting?"

"I rented a studio with the cash advance I received from Curtis Osinka."

"What?"

Jeremiah shrugged. "You told me to take charge of my career so, I did. Turns out, Curtis was the reason Carter was so anxious for me to finish. He's in the process of finishing the building for his European headquarters. Each floor features a different artist's work. I'm the 10th floor."

Well damn. Who the hell was this Jeremiah? I looked at him in shock. He smiled at me shyly.

"Oh, that reminds me." He pulled out an envelope and gave it to me.

"What's this?"

"Hush money."

"What?"

"I told Carter he had to pay to keep me quiet."

In the envelope were two checks. One made out to me for $500,000 and one made out to the show production company for $250,000.

"Jeremiah..."I was speechless.

"I told Carter he had to pay you off and donate to that off-Broadway show thing you're doing. Do you think I made him give me enough?"

"It depends. How much did you get?"

"Same as you, $500,000."

"You extorted over a million dollars from Carter?"

Jeremiah stared directly into my eyes. "What he took from me...caused me to lose is priceless."

We sat there in silence. I kept looking at Jeremiah. It was like he grew up over night. I was proud of him. He didn't need me anymore. And I was actually okay with that.

"Blaine...the guy in your room..."

Uh oh.

"He looks really familiar."

I'd forgotten. Jeremiah had seen Kurt years ago during a trip to the mall. We had gone to the Gap Store where Jeremiah worked. It had been a nightmare. Jeremiah's jealousy had been in full force and later, I had paid dearly.

"It's Kurt. From high school."

"I thought so."

Jeremiah stood up. "Well, that's all I wanted. To tell you the truth and give you the money."

"Jeremiah...I'm sorry."

"Don't be Blaine. It wasn't your fault. Carter's an asshole. You were right all along. Just like always. I never should have trusted him."

"And I should have trusted you, Jeremiah."

He didn't say anything.

We stood there. He reached over and twirled one of my curls with his finger.

"Thanks for...everything Blaine. I will always, always love you."

And he turned and left.

_**Bye bye Jeremiah. Now, it is time to get our Klaine on!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

KURT POV

What was taking so long?

I felt like I had been waiting for Blaine to return for hours.

What could Jeremiah want?

I tried to remain rational and calm. A business matter. That made perfect sense. After all, Blaine had handled all of Jeremiah's business affairs for years. Jeremiah probably knew very little about his own accounts, finances, etc.

But, I was scared. Blaine was weak when it came to Jeremiah. I'd seen that with the whole 12 hours in the studio fiasco. It might be too soon for him to be immune.

Damn it. Things had been going so well. Blaine and I were growing closer and he seemed happier. I didn't want to see all the progress he'd made, destroyed.

It had been an hour.

Enough.

I stood up. I was going to get Blaine. I didn't care if I looked like a jealous nutcase. I was not going to let Blaine get pushed back into the pool of depression he'd been in. He had finally climbed out and I was not going to let him drown again.

I was about to turn the doorknob when the door flew open.

"Hey!" Blaine was surprised to see me standing there. "Where were you going?"

"Um..." Now I felt foolish. I didn't say anything. Blaine narrowed his eyes and looked at me.

"Were you by chance...coming to rescue me?" He smiled a sexy, mischievous smile.

"Uh...um...no..."

He closed the door and started moving towards me slowly. His voice was low and seductive.

"Then, where were you going Kurt?"

"Uh..." I couldn't think clearly with him looking at me like that. I had started moving backwards. I bumped into the bed and sat down.

He stood in front of me, placed his fingers under my chin and tipped my face up towards him. He lightly trailed a finger down my throat and then placed his palms on either side of my face and leaned down and kissed me. Another gentle, passionate kiss. He ran his tongue along my lips lightly until I opened my mouth and his tongue gently touched mine. He then pulled back and looked at me.

"You didn't answer my question."

Question? What question?

"Huh?"

He laughed. "It's okay if you were coming to get me. I understand."

He sat down next to me on the bed and sighed. "Let me tell you what Jeremiah wanted."

He was driving me crazy. Did we really have to have a conversation now? I wanted more kissing.

He told me the entire story.

Wow.

Damn.

Carter was a psycho.

I watched Blaine's face. This meant that Jeremiah had really been faithful. There was no reason for Blaine to have left him. Sure, the outside world could probably find a lot of reasons why their relationship was unhealthy but...for him and Jeremiah...it had worked.

Did he want him back? It might kill me but, I had to know.

"So, now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"So...are you and Jeremiah..."

He looked shocked.

"Are me and Jeremiah, what? Getting back together?"

"Well...you wouldn't have left him if you hadn't thought he cheated on you with Carter, right?"

"Well...probably not but...I wouldn't go back. I can't go back."

"Why not?"

"Because...I'm in love with someone else."

He turned towards me and kissed me passionately. He started climbing on to my lap. I moved back further on to the bed and he straddled me. He pushed me down on to my back and lifted himself over me. He was looking into my eyes with so much intensity, I couldn't blink.

"I love you Kurt. I really do. Please...please tell me you love me." He actually looked a little scared.

"I love you Blaine."

He was kissing me again. Oh, how I wanted this. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. His kisses were deeper now, more forceful and demanding. I laced my fingers into his curls and gripped his hair. He started grinding his erection into me and I could feel our dicks pressed together through our clothes. Ohhh. I was so turned on, I felt dizzy.

Then he started moving down. My body was silently screaming, yes, yes, yes!

He undid my pants and pulled them down slowly along with my boxers, freeing me. He then came back up and pulled my shirt off along with his. He started kissing me again while grinding into me. He whispered, "I want to make you feel good Kurt. May I?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

I moaned, "Yes, yes, yes. "

He started to very slowly kiss and lick his way down my body. Small kisses and little licks to my neck, my chest, my stomach. He paid special attention to my nipples which were very sensitive. I cried out as he swirled his tongue around each and sucked gently. By the time he took me into his mouth, I was on the verge of exploding but somehow, he knew how to control my orgasm. He worked his mouth up and down, doing something incredible with his tongue. I couldn't help myself. I grabbed his hair and started pushing myself up into his mouth. He moaned and took me all the way in. I kept sliding myself in and out, faster and harder. I couldn't get enough of him, so hot and wet around me. I was fucking his mouth and moaning his name. "Blaine...oh...ugh...Blaine...oh holy shit...Blaine...I'm gonna...I'm gonna...ugh!" My release flowed from me but, instead of swallowing, he slid me out of his mouth and I came all over my stomach.

I lay there, swimming in the warm, relaxed feelings of my orgasm. When I finally opened my eyes, he was staring at me. He looked wicked hot and sexy. He didn't take his eyes off mine as he leaned down and slowly... licked... my... cum... off... of... my... stomach.

Hot damn.

It was the kinkiest, hottest, dirtiest thing I had ever seen.

He took his time. Slowly licking me and then looking into my eyes before bending down to lick more. It was so erotic, I felt myself starting to get hard again despite my orgasm of just 5 minutes ago. When he was done, he kissed me deeply. I could taste myself on his tongue. Then he whispered, "Did I make you feel good Kurt?"

Was he fucking kidding me?

"Yes, Blaine. Amazingly good. Absolutely incredible."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

BLAINE POV

As the ferry floated across the water, towards the Vineyard, I looked at the sky and reflected on how much had changed since our last visit.

Unlike last time, I was happy and my heart had returned to my chest. I wasn't 100% but, I was getting closer everyday.

It had been two weeks since Jeremiah had come to see me for what I now realized, was the last time. Knowing he was out from under Carter and seemed to be taking care of himself, made it easier but, it was still hard to truly imagine my life without him. For five years he had been my life and now, I was completely Jeremiah free. I imagined that I felt like a parent when their child grew up and left for college. What did you do with all that free time and mental energy?

I had been spending mine blowing the hell out of Kurt.

Jeremiah had always told me that giving blowjobs was my number one talent. He didn't care about my business degree, my singing, dancing, etc. "What you can do with your mouth Blaine..." and he would trail off into daydreams of me blowing him. Apparently, Kurt agreed. He couldn't get enough of my mouth around him and I couldn't get enough of doing it. I loved listening to him moaning and whimpering and screaming. And, I absolutely loved watching his face as I figured out different ways to digest his cum. That was the best part. Kurt's facial expressions when I would lick cum off of his stomach or catch it in my hand and lick it from my fingers, were priceless. I think it turned him on more than anything else.

For me, there was a deeper meaning behind it. I wanted him to know that I wanted him. Really wanted him. Every single drop of him. I knew how much I had hurt him when I rejected him back in high school so, I wanted to make sure he knew he was sexy as hell and I was totally attracted to him. Blowing him was my way of showing him because, I wasn't ready for sex. Not yet. I was nervous. I'd only had sex one way. Rough, hard and brutal. I knew it wouldn't be that way with Kurt so...what would it be like? I wanted to make love to him but...what did he want to do to me? I knew he wouldn't try to fuck me senseless but...if he wanted to make love to me gently, would I like it? What if the only kind of sex I could enjoy was the punishing kind? Then what?

I knew I was confusing him. Every time he tried to do things to me, I would stop him by turning the tables and blowing him instead. I knew he enjoyed it but, I didn't want to accidentally end up making him feel rejected all over again.

Why couldn't anything ever be easy for me?

* * *

><p>Russ and Mike met us at the dock and greeted us as if we were their children, returning home after years away. They were both bubbling with energy and excitement about Saturday's party. They were expecting over 200 people. Because of the size and the amount of work involved, they had decided to hire additional planning and setup help along with a complete breakdown and clean up crew. As a result, there was less for us to do than originally planned so, we would actually get to spend more time hanging out and going to the beach. Kurt and I agreed that we could handle doing that for two weeks.<p>

On Tuesday, Mike and I were sitting at South Beach, while Kurt and Russ were off gathering seashells. After a few minutes of idle conversation, Mike got personal. Very personal.

"So, Blaine. You look a hell of a lot better than you did the last time you were here. How are things going with Kurt?"

"Good."

He paused for a minute and then he looked at me.

"Are you two sleeping together?"

Okay, that was a hell of a question to ask someone.

"Define sleeping."

He laughed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be so nosy. It's just that...Kurt and I talked a bit about you...him...the last time you were here. I guess I just wanted to know if it all worked out for you."

"Well...Kurt's been sleeping in my bed for several months now but...no, we haven't had sex."

"Why not?"

I looked out towards the water. I wasn't answering that.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Mike spoke again.

"Blaine, don't be scared to let Kurt love you differently from how you've been loved in the past."

Kurt had warned me that Mike and Russ could read minds. What the hell. I could use some guidance before I fucked things up.

"What if I don't like it?"

"You will."

"How do you know?"

"Because, it comes from a better place than the love you've received before."

That wasn't fair. Jeremiah loved me with all of his heart.

"How do you know? You don't know anything about the love we had..."

"Don't get me wrong Blaine. I'm not judging and I'm not saying he didn't love you. All I'm saying is that Kurt's love is better because it's not selfish or one-sided...or subtly abusive. You're right. I don't know anything about your previous relationship but, I know what you looked like the last time you were here and I know why. And it wasn't just because you thought he betrayed you. It was much deeper than that. Years deeper. Trust me. I've been there."

I was quiet. I looked at Mike. I decided to trust him.

"He used to brutally fuck the hell out of me. Every single day."

"Did you enjoy it?"

I looked at the sand. "Honestly? Yes, but..."

"But, what?"

"Kurt's not like that and I don't want him to be like that but...what if it's the only way...I work?"

"Trust me. It's not. Its just all you know. Give Kurt a chance to help you discover a different kind of sex coupled with a different type of love. Trust me Blaine. You won't regret it. You have a second chance at romance with Kurt. I suggest you grab it and don't let go."

"I do love him."

"I know. Now, let him love you."

* * *

><p>That evening, Russ and Mike decided to go watch the sunset on the beach. Kurt and I were tired so we decided to stay at the house and relax. I took a shower.<p>

When I came out, Kurt was sitting on the bed reading Vogue.

"Have you seen my jogging pants? I know I packed them but, I can't find them anywhere."

Kurt didn't answer me. He was just staring at me. He got up from the bed and walked over to me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me until I hit the bedroom wall.

"Kurt? What are you..."

His kiss shut me up and made me dizzy. His lips tasted like cotton candy. So soft, luscious and sweet. He kept kissing me and then he whispered, "I want to make you feel good, Blaine. May I?"

The same line I had used on him.

I hesitated. What did he have in mind? And then, "I want to suck your cock, Blaine? May I? Please? I'm dying to taste you. I want to feel your cum in my mouth and swallow every...single...drop."

Holy Fuck. Kurt talking dirty? No way I could resist that.

"Yes."

He pulled the towel away, leaving me completely naked. He placed his palms on my chest and slid them down as he fell to his knees. He licked me from the base all the way to the head and then back down again.

Shit.

He kept doing this over and over, driving me crazy with anticipation. Finally, when my body was quivering and I was moaning way too loudly, he took me into his mouth. I was surprised by how powerful his mouth felt. His movements were deep and smooth and so fucking strong. Kurt was sucking me as if his life depended on it. He took his hands and squeezed my ass, his fingertips right along my ass crack. It felt so dirty and titillating. Just when I thought I couldn't get anymore aroused, he started humming.

Ohhh, fuck...

I was in sensory overload. I grabbed his hair and pushed him against me, forcing myself completely down his throat. "Oh, shit. Kurt, Kurt, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, Kurt, I'm gonna come, Kuuuurrrrt!"

I almost toppled forward from the rush. The sensation of him swallowing, made me think I just might get hard again. I slid down the wall to the floor and sat there with my eyes closed. Kurt scooted next to me and took my hand. He gently kissed each of my fingers and then kissed the palm of my hand before lacing his fingers with mine.

"Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me? I should be thanking you. That was fucking incredible."

"I'm thanking you because I've wanted to do that for a while and...you would never let me."

Oh. Guess he was on to me. I turned to him.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I just..." How much did I want to tell him about my sexual fears? I didn't. "I just wanted to make sure you felt how much I really do want you. I wanted to concentrate on making you feel good and, erasing all that bullshit I told you about not being sexually attracted to you in high school. I am extremely attracted to you. All of you. Every single drop of you. You taste delicious."

"As do you. I can't wait for more." He licked his lips.

Damn. I felt myself getting hard again.

"Listen Blaine. I appreciate your...efforts. Believe me, I really, really, _really_ appreciate your mouth and all that you can do with it but, I want to pleasure you as well. It's not all about me."

Kurt shifted to sit in front of me. He took my hands and looked directly into my eyes.

"Blaine...let me take care of you for a change. You've always been taking care of someone else. Let me care for you. Let me love you. And as you feel better and stronger, you can start to take care of me. We will take care of each other. You don't have to do it all Blaine. A relationship should be give and take. Each person caring for the other. But first, let me love you...hard to help you feel 100% whole again."

I wasn't sure what to say. I wasn't used to being taken care of.

I let out a little laugh. "Love me, hard?" He was already loving me hard. I got hard every time he came into the room. He read my mind because he suddenly looked at me very seductively.

"Yes, Blaine Anderson the Warbler, I want to love you...hard. Harder than you have ever been loved in your life."

I couldn't help but wonder if he wanted to fuck me that way too...

_**This was a tough chapter to write so, I would definitely appreciate some reviews. Seeing those review alerts in my inbox, is almost like having Blaine...nevermind.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Site still won't let me respond to reviews so, THANK YOU! They really do make my day. I'm addicted to them. Like Blaine was addicted to Jeremiah. So unhealthy but, I love it. **_

Chapter 20

KURT POV

The morning of the party arrived, dark, gloomy and thunderous. It was pouring outside.

Blaine and I laid in bed, completely intertwined, listening to the rain. It was so warm and cozy. I wanted to just stay there all day but, we knew Russ was probably having a fit. We decided to go provide backup support for Mike.

Sure enough, Russ and Mike were standing in front of the huge picture window looking out. Russ looked devastated while Mike was looking at Russ with amused concern.

"It's ruined! Just ruined!" Russ wailed. "How dare it rain today of all days?" The four of us stood there looking out while Russ ranted and raved about the injustice of mother nature. Suddenly, Mike took off his shirt, opened the french glass doors that led to the deck, ran outside, and started dancing around in his shorts. He looked like a crazy person. Blaine grinned at me and we both took off our shirts and joined him outside. We were jumping around and dancing while Russ watched us from the window, a slightly horrified look on his face. Mike yelled to us, "this is the no rain dance!" Blaine grabbed my hands and we spun around. Mike joined us and we were spinning around in a circle, whooping and yelling and laughing.

It stopped raining.

We looked at the sky and started yelling. Unbelievable.

Russ ran out and pulled Mike into a hug and very passionate kiss. "You continue to make me the happiest man alive." Mike just laughed. They started kissing and quietly disappeared upstairs while Blaine and I sat on the deck, marveling at our ability to control the weather.

I laid my head on his shoulder. "Mike would do anything to make Russ happy. Even after all these years, they're so much in love."

Blaine took my hand. "I hope I can make you happy Kurt. I'm gonna try but..."

"But what?"

"I'm..."

I turned to him. "What is it? Tell me."

He looked at me. His eyes were so sad. I felt my heart break a little.

"I'm scared. I'm scared...I'm too much of a mess. Too...screwed up about certain things. I just...I don't want to hurt you."

"What things?"

He looked at me but said nothing.

"Blaine?"

He stood up. "Let's go get breakfast."

"Blaine?" He walked into the house.

Patience.

* * *

><p>The party was supposed to start at 7:00 pm so by 5:00 pm, the entire place was buzzing with activity. Russ was ordering the set up crew around while Mike manned the kitchen. Blaine and I ran around helping wherever necessary. Around 6:30 pm we went upstairs to shower and dress. I had chosen our outfits for the evening. Blaine eyed the pink shirt and matching pink plaid shorts I laid out on the bed, warily. He was relieved to see that I had chosen a more masculine version of the outfit for him, in blue. While I was in the shower, he pulled the curtain back and climbed in with me. He kissed me gently. "I'm sorry about this morning. I just...I don't want to dwell on my issues and shit. I just want to focus on us...on you."<p>

"But Blaine, focusing on your issues _is_ a part of focusing on us."

He was quiet for a moment. His eyes were sad again. He looked at me. "I love you Kurt."

"I love you Blaine."

He didn't say anything else so I decided to let it go. After all, we had a party to attend.

People started arriving right at 7:00 pm and by 8:00 pm, the place was already packed. By 9:00 pm, it was crazy. There were people everywhere, drinking, laughing, dancing and having a great time. There were lots of people from the party Blaine and I had attended earlier that summer as well as many new faces. It was amazing to see that many gay people partying with straight people. The differences between the East coast versus the Midwest, never ceased to amaze me.

I had lost Blaine somewhere in the crowd. I had been keeping an eye on him because I was sure he was on his third glass of wine and, I had seen Raki in the crowd. Blaine had told me about Raki's interest in him and I was totally prepared to go all bitch boyfriend on his ass.

As I looked across the room, my eyes landed on a magnificent Greek god of a man who was looking back at me with a beautiful smile.

Mark.

Once I had made up my mind about Blaine, I had felt it was only fair for me to tell Mark. He had been disappointed but, we had ended the conversation as friends. As he walked towards me, a tiny voice in my head asked, "please, remind us why we passed on him?"

"Hey, Kurt!" He gave me a genuine smile and wrapped me in a warm hug. I held back a moan.

"How are you, Mark?"

"I'm doing well and so are you. You look lovely. Lovely and sexy."

I blushed. "Thank you." We chatted for a bit until, a fair, slender guy with dark brown hair appeared next to him. We could have been twins. Of course, my outfit was better but, his was stylish as well. Perhaps last season…

"Kurt, I'd like you to meet Jason. Jason, this is Kurt."

Jason and I looked each other up and down. I was sure he was thinking the same thing as me. Mark knew what he liked and he didn't stray from it. "It's nice to meet you Kurt. Mark has spoken quite fondly of you." I gave Jason credit. There wasn't one note of bitchiness in his voice. Of course, why would there be? I gave him a great guy.

I chatted with Mark and Jason for a while, my eyes scanning the room for Blaine. I finally excused myself to look for him. I found him in the kitchen. He was leaning against the counter, finishing a glass of wine. How many was that?

"What are you doing in here?" His eyes were glazed and his smile was mischievous. He was drunk and up to no good.

"I was waiting for you Kurt." He reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me into a hot, sweet, wine laced, kiss.

"Blaine, how much have you had to drink?"

"Not enough. I haven't had you yet."

He attacked my mouth. His kisses were hot and demanding and completely took my breath away. While still kissing me, he backed me up until I hit the refrigerator. He wouldn't let up. I finally got a break when he started sucking on my neck. I was definitely going to have a hickey. He started whispering in my ear.

"Mmmm Kurt. You always taste so good. I love tasting you Kurt. So sweet, sexy and … fuckable. My sweet, fuckable Kurt."

I loved when he used the word fuckable in reference to me. Of course…he had yet to do it but…at least I knew he thought about it. When drunk, anyway. His hands were roaming up and down my back and over my ass when he suddenly slid his hand down the front of my shorts. I gasped.

"Blaine! What are you doing?" He freed my dick from my boxers, wrapped his hand firmly around and started pumping me up and down.

"Blaine! Stop! We are in the kitchen! There are like, hundreds of people here!"

He totally ignored me. He was whispering again. "Who cares…I want to make you feel good. I want to drink you…."

I was starting to fall under the spell of his hand when two guys stumbled into the kitchen, laughing. They froze when they saw us. Blaine gave them a huge smile while I turned scarlet. They smiled back and exited with a hasty, "sorry!"

This was crazy.

"Blaine! Stop! We can't do this here!" He ignored me and sped up his movements.

Ohhh, shit. Okay. We had to get out of the kitchen. "Come on!" I started pushing him out of the room, with his hand still in my shorts. I backed us into the first room we reached, Russ's study. I kicked the door shut behind us. Blaine started kissing me again while tightening his hold on my dick and increasing the speed of his pumping. I could feel my orgasm starting to swirl around and rise. I was going to ruin my shorts.

"Blaine…you're gonna make me come…oh….all…over my shorts...and...your hand." He started whispering again. "Mmm, yeah Kurt. Please…please come all over my hand. I wanna catch it and drink it like wine. Come on Kurt…come for me baby. Come hard for me. I want you to come so fucking hard."

Well, that did it.

I dug my fingers into his waist and came as quietly as I could. I was trying to catch my breath and clear my head when he really did me in.

He carefully removed his hand from my shorts. My cum was all over his palm, his fingers and the back of his hand.

I don't know why but, this always turned me on. Like _really_ turned me on. It just looked so dirty and messy and, kinky and I loved the fact that he would lick it all as if it were sweet nectar.

Blaine slowly licked his hand as he looked into my eyes. "Have you ever tasted yourself Kurt? You taste fucking delicious." He licked again and then held his hand up to my lips. "Lick."

Oh. Wow. Damn.

Did I want to?

Sensing my hesitation, he took the back of his hand and gently wiped it along my mouth. "Lick your lips, Kurt." I licked. It tasted sweetly pungent and warm. "See Kurt? You taste delicious. I could drink you from a glass." He licked his hand again. "Keep you mouth closed." He took his finger and gently wiped cum along my lips. He then leaned over and licked it off. "Mmmm. Nothing tastes better than you on you."

This shit was so filthy and sexy and…just beyond my sexual sensibilities that, I was hard again. After coming only 5 minutes ago.

We took turns licking his hand until it was clean. He then spent the next five minutes devouring my mouth with kisses and talking to me. "You're so fucking dirty Kurt...and I love it. You're so filthy and fuckable. I can't wait to get you in bed."

Really?

Blaine came upstairs with me so I could change clothes. He laid on the bed while I tried to figure out another outfit. He was staring at the ceiling, talking drunkenly. "I love your sexy ass Kurt. So, sexy and fuckable and...hot. I love you Kurt...so fucking much. You...you rescued me Kurt...you saved me from..."

"From what, Blaine?"

"Blaine?"

He had passed out.

I moved him under the covers, kissed him and wandered back down to the party.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

KURT POV

It was a little past midnight and the party was in full swing. No one looked as if they were leaving anytime soon. I made my way over to Russ and Mike to check in.

"How's it going?"

"Oh Kurt!" exclaimed Russ, "Wonderful! Best party of the year!" He was flushed with happiness. Mike asked, "Where's Blaine?"

"Too much wine. He's asleep upstairs." I did not miss the worried look that passed between the two of them. I tried to reassure them.

"It's okay. I think he lost count of how many glasses he had. He only drinks when we're here. Never at home." This seemed to make them feel better.

I wandered over to the buffet table to get something to eat. When I started looking for a place to sit, Mark motioned me over to join him and Jason.

"Hey, where's your friend?"

"Too much wine." A concerned look flashed across Mark's face. I decided I'd better come up with a different answer. I didn't want people thinking Blaine was an alcoholic.

Jason and I hit it off. No surprise since it was obvious that Mark went out and found a clone of me. Jason and I looked like brothers. Jason was even into music. He taught music at an elementary school. When he excused himself to go to the bathroom, I got a chance to tease Mark.

"So, you couldn't have me so, you found the second best person you could." He blushed a little. "I like him, Mark. He seems really nice and he really likes you."

"Yeah, so far, things have been going well. I'm hoping I don't get my heart broken...again." Great. Now I felt bad. He smiled at me. "Can't blame me for being disappointed when you turned me down. How are things going with...it's Blaine, isn't it?"

"Yes. Blaine. Things are going...well, their going. It's complicated." Mark frowned at me. "You don't deserve complications. You deserve love. Love, happiness, protection..."

Damn. He hit a nerve with the word protection. Mark had always reminded me of David. Protection was a big part of my relationship with David. I looked at Mark. He was a big guy. Jason would be very well protected.

"Well," I felt the need to defend Blaine, "he went through a lot in his last relationship so, it's just taking time for him to heal and move on. We're...working through things. It's good." Wasn't it?

Mark accepted my answer but didn't look like he believed me. I was grateful when Jason came back and wanted to slow dance. I watched them on the dance floor. Mark completely enveloped Jason in his huge arms. Russ and Mike were dancing too. They were pressed close, their foreheads touching, staring into each others eyes. One new couple and one long-time couple. How does one get from where Mark and Jason and Blaine and I were, to where Russ and Mike were? I wanted what Russ and Mike had. Could I get there with Blaine?

Around 2:00 am, I decided I was tired. I said goodnight to Mark and Jason and let Russ and Mike know I was headed to bed.

When I got upstairs, Blaine was not in bed.

He wasn't in the bathroom.

I went downstairs and looked throughout the house. I couldn't find him.

I started feeling a little panicky.

I went back out to the party. There were far less people.

I didn't see him anywhere.

I was getting scared.

I sat down and tried to calm down. Blaine wasn't a child. He was a grown man. He could go anywhere he damn well pleased. But...he had been drunk. Where would he go? It was 2:00 in the morning.

I didn't want to alarm Russ and Mike.

Crap.

I didn't know what to do.

I went back upstairs to see if there was a note I had missed.

Nothing.

I decided to lay down for a while to wait and see if he came back.

Where the hell was he?

* * *

><p>Of course, I ended up falling asleep. When I woke up, the sun was streaming in through the window. Blaine was standing there, looking out.<p>

"Blaine, where the hell did you go last night? You had me worried!"

Silence.

"Blaine?" He turned and looked at me.

"I'm leaving Kurt."

"What?"

"I'm leaving. Going back to the city. I'll leave you plenty of cash so you can stay and then come back to the city next week but...I'm going back in the morning."

I could feel my chest tightening and my eyes welling up with tears.

"But, why? Why are you leaving me?"

"I'm...I'm sorry Kurt. I don't wanna hurt you. I'm such a mess and...you deserve so much better. I love you Kurt and that's why I'm leaving. You deserve to be with someone...easy like you are. Someone simple and not full of baggage from a previous strange and crazy relationship. You should call Mark. Despite that guy he had with him, I saw him looking at you. I guarantee you, if you call him, he will drop that guy and get with you in a second. You deserve someone nice and normal and stable. Not a fucking mess like me."

No.

I wasn't letting him leave.

I was going to fight for him.

And, I was going to win.

I slid off the bed, walked over to the bedroom door and locked it. I was taking a page from Jeremiah's playbook.

"I'm not letting you go."

"Kurt..."

"No! You are not leaving. You are not running from me in the name of doing it for me because you love me. If you love me then, you should want to be with me! Not leave me! I don't care that you have issues or that you're fucked up or whatever else you think is wrong with you. I love you Blaine. All of you. I'm in this to win. With you."

"Haven't I done enough shit to you in the past? Didn't you learn your lesson? Just let me leave Kurt. Please."

"Okay. You look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me and you don't want to be with me and I'll let you leave."

Silence.

I was relieved he didn't say anything. I walked over to him and took his hands.

"Blaine...what brought all this on? Why do you suddenly feel this way?" It didn't make sense. He had been doing so well...

He looked at me for a moment, then he let go of my hands and laid down on the bed, looking at the ceiling. I laid down next to him. He was quiet for a few minutes and then he started talking.

"Do you remember when I asked you about, how you and David had sex?"

"Yes."

"And then you asked me about, me and Jeremiah?"

"Yes."

"And I told you that he was always on the top and I was always on the bottom."

"Yes."

"Well...there's more to it than that."

I braced myself. I had heard of all types of sexual games and strange turn-ons but, outside of my newly discovered enjoyment of watching Blaine lick my cum off of various body parts, I was pretty innocent. I did have a few bondage fantasies I wouldn't mind exploring...

"Okay. What else?"

He turned to look at me. "Promise you won't judge me or jump to conclusions about Jeremiah."

Shit. What was he about to tell me?

"No judgments. No conclusions. I promise."

He looked back at the ceiling.

"Jeremiah used to fuck me everyday. Everyday. 365 days a year."

Okay...I could understand that. I wouldn't mind sex with Blaine everyday.

"Hard."

What?

"What do you mean, hard?"

He looked directly into my eyes. His eyes told me to listen carefully.

"Jeremiah and I had hard, brutal, some would say, cruel sex. He would fuck me until I screamed and then he would fuck me some more to keep me screaming. He would hold me down and make me beg for mercy but, he was always merciless. We never made love the way most people think of making love and, it wasn't as if we started out slowly and then ended up fucking. It always started off hard. Jeremiah would slam into me from jump. He fucked the hell out of me everyday. His goal was to eventually kill me, to literally fuck me to death but, he would settle with my passing out. His sexual appetite fed his artistic appetite. When he couldn't see the colors, he would tie me to the bed and he would just...fuck me all day and all night. We would take naps, we would go to the bathroom and sometimes we would eat but, otherwise...he would just fuck me. Hard, rough and unrelenting. Everyday."

He paused. Shame clouded his eyes and he turned away from me.

"And I loved it. Every fucking minute of it."

Oh.

Hmph.

Okay.

There were two thoughts swirling through my head as I listened to him. One, I now knew for sure that he had slept with Jeremiah during the whole 12 hours in the studio drama. And two, I was totally turned on listening to Blaine describe his sex life with Jeremiah. I wasn't interested in re-creating it but, listening to him describe being fucked until he screamed and being tied to a bed, was doing things inside of me that made me feel both horny as hell and guilty.

But, I was also confused. What did this have to do with him needing to leave?

"Okay. But, I still don't understand why you want to leave?"

"Kurt...I don't expect you to be like Jeremiah."

"I don't plan on being like Jeremiah." Although, I wouldn't mind tying him to the bed...

"But...what if I can't enjoy sex any other way? I mean Kurt, I really enjoyed what Jeremiah did to me. I know that probably sounds sick and twisted but...I did. I was addicted to it. I loved not being able to walk afterwards. I reveled in the soreness. That doesn't make sense Kurt. Do you know how fucked up that sounds? I am so screwed up."

I thought for a minute.

"Blaine, did Jeremiah ever make love to you? I mean, slow, gentle love-making? Like, ever?"

"No. Never."

"Did you ever make love to him?"

"Twice."

"Did you enjoy making love to him?"

"Yes."

"So...why don't you think you would like being made love to?"

I didn't give him a chance to answer. I scrambled on top of him and starting kissing him. Deep, firm kisses that I hoped expressed how much I wanted him. I slid my tongue inside his mouth and played with his. He moaned loudly and laced his fingers into my hair, pulling my mouth tighter to his. I finally forced myself to pull away from his mouth because I had work to do.

I was going to make love to Blaine Anderson. Sweet, slow, gentle, love. But, I was also going to rock his world. And I was not going to fuck him hard to do it.

_**You go Kurt!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Blaine Warbler, Kurt is gonna rock your world!**_

Chapter 22

KURT POV

No one had ever made love to Blaine.

I got to be first.

I figured I'd better make it good.

I pulled my shirt off and then yanked at his. He was confused but he allowed me to take it off. I moved slowly, kissing his face, his lips, his neck. I lightly ran my tongue all over his chest, stopping at his nipples to nip and suck at them. He arched his back, gasping loudly.

"Kurt! What are you doing?"

"Shh."

I unbuttoned his pants and pulled everything down slowly, even removing his socks. I slowly kissed my way back up to his thighs. I gently pushed his legs up, bending his knees so his feet were flat on the bed. And then I spread his legs until he was completely open for me, his dick hard and on full display. But I didn't touch him. Not yet. I had other plans.

Dirty, sexy plans.

"Don't move Blaine and don't close your legs."

I stood up and slowly undressed. He watched me, his eyes full of lust and desire. I could see his dick grow achingly harder. Once I was naked, I positioned myself right between his thighs. I gently licked his testicles, causing him to whine and hiss. I delicately ran my tongue over them, slowly taking them in my mouth and then gently releasing them.

And then I slowly licked his asshole.

"Ahhh! Oh shit! Kurt! "

I licked again, slowly moving my tongue around the entrance and then in a little and back out and then in again, forcing my tongue in a little further each time. Blaine was gasping for air and grabbing at the sheets, his head rolling back and forth. I did this a few more times before moving back up to face him. His eyes were wide with lustful anticipation and just a hint of fear.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to make love to you Blaine. Slowly, gently and with lots of love and I promise you that no matter how good you feel, I won't fuck you."

I ran my tongue along his lips before entering his mouth. I kissed him until his lips were slightly swollen. His eyes rolled back in his head and then closed. He was totally relaxed and he trusted me.

I grabbed a tube of lubricant from the nightstand. I was pretty sure Blaine hadn't brought it and neither had I. It had to be Russ and Mike, foreseeing the future.

I lubed up my fingers and my dick, using lots for good measure but, I had no intentions of entering him yet. I returned to my position in front of his beautiful asshole. I slid my tongue back in, savoring the taste of him and listening to his moans and soft cries. I took my time working on him with my tongue. I wanted him melted and beyond relaxed for what I was about to do. Plus, I loved licking his ass. Doing it felt so dirty and kinky, just like when he licked cum off of me.

After working my tongue inside of him for a few minutes more, I moved back up and slid my mouth down his dick, sucking him gently. Just enough to start him down the road towards an orgasm but, not enough to let him reach it. He started mumbling incoherently, pushing his hips upwards, trying to force more of himself into my mouth.

I slowly slid one finger inside of him.

"Oh, Kurt! Fuck!"

I added a second finger and then a third. I watched his face. I was driving him insane. Gently screwing him with my fingers while blowing him at the same time. I started sucking him harder while twisting my fingers inside of him, carefully and gently massaging his prostate at just the right angle.

He screamed as his orgasm hit. He actually sat up a little before sinking back into the bed. I swallowed his cum and licked him clean.

He was breathing hard and whimpering. I couldn't stand another minute. I wanted him so badly. I looked into his eyes.

"Blaine, can I…" He clawed at me, trying to pull me towards him, groaning loudly. "Yes Kurt...you...I want you...I need you...in me."

I removed my fingers and positioned myself at his opening. I very slowly slid inside of him. Inch by agonizing inch, watching his face for the slightest sign of fear or discomfort. He was digging his fingers into my waist and moaning. "More Kurt...more...all of you. I want...all of...you..."

Listening to him, coupled with the feeling of being inside him was going to send me over the edge far too soon so, once I was completely in, I didn't move. I wanted to savor the hot tightness of him and wow, was he tight. Based on his description of sex with Jeremiah, I didn't know what to expect but, he felt incredible. So hot and warm. I slowly slid out and then pushed gently back in. I found a nice smooth rhythm, careful not to let my desire to move faster, overtake me. I opened my eyes and stared into his.

"I love you Blaine. I love you so much. You are beautiful and you feel amazing and I want you... I want you Blaine...don't leave me. I need you. Don't you want me?"

"Ohh, yes...Kurt...I want you."

"Do you love me Blaine?"

"Yes...yes...yes!"

"Then don't...leave me. You aren't a mess Blaine. You are beautiful and gorgeous and smart and sexy and...and...oh Blaine! You feel so fucking good! I'm gonna... I'm gonna...oh...I'm gonna come!"

He was gripping me tightly, his nails digging into my skin. "Yes Kurt! Yes! Please... come in me. Please!"

My orgasm left my body quivering and my mind feeling as though an explosion had gone off in my brain. I pushed into him tightly as I came inside of him. Filling him with... love. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. A few minutes passed before I realized he was crying. Sobbing. His entire body was shaking with sobs. He cried out loudly and tightened his arms around me. I carefully rolled our bodies so we were facing one another, careful not to slip from his arms. Now, I could wrap my arms around him. His crying made me cry. I quietly whispered to him. "I love you Blaine. I love you. I love you so much. Please don't leave me Blaine. I'll always love you." Eventually, his sobbing subsided and he just cried quietly until he fell asleep.

My orgasm left me feeling warm and sleepy but, my mind wouldn't allow me to rest. I was thinking about all Blaine had told me about his sex life with Jeremiah. He said he enjoyed it but, I couldn't help but wonder if it was really just one more way in which Jeremiah abused and took advantage of Blaine's love for him. Blaine had loved Jeremiah so damn much, he would have done anything for him, given him anything. Whatever it took to keep Jeremiah happy and able to paint. Did Blaine really enjoy being so brutally fucked or, did he just enjoy making Jeremiah happy? The thought of Blaine willingly giving his body to Jeremiah to abuse, made me shudder.

But..

As I looked at him, sleeping peacefully and probably better than he had in a long time, I couldn't help but wonder...would he ever love me that deeply? So, all encompassing that you completely lose yourself in the other person? Would do anything, give anything to make them happy? I didn't necessary want him to lose himself in me but...it would be nice to feel so incredibly loved again. I hadn't felt that type of borderline, obsessive love since David. Right or wrong, I missed it.

I pulled Blaine close to me and reminded myself that he loved me and for now, that was enough. He was the one that needed the deep, incredible love.

I could wait.

_**Please review. Pretty please? If you do, I'll rock your world. Okay, maybe not. I'll just try to rock Kurt and Blaine world.**_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

BLAINE POV

"_Please, Jeremiah! Let me go! You can't do this!"_

"_Oh, yes I can. I need you so I can see the colors so, you are staying right here. Forever."_

_I strained against the handcuffs. "Jeremiah, you can't do this! Kurt will be..."_

"_I don't give a shit about Kurt! How dare you mention him to me! Just for that, I'm fucking you again!"_

"_No! Please!" I was screaming. Carter appeared. _

"_Really, Jeremiah. If you insist on keeping him, you must keep him quiet. Perhaps my cock in his mouth will help shut him up." _

"_No! Jeremiah! Please! Help me! Stop him!" _

"_Sorry Blaine. That's part of the deal. We both get to take you. Once we are done, you can go back into your cage." He pointed to a cage in the corner. _

_Carter smiled. "Open up Blaine"_

"_No! Kurt! Kurt! Help me! Kurt! Please...Kurt!"_

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Help me! Kurt!"<p>

"Blaine! Blaine wake up! Blaine, it's okay! Blaine, open your eyes!"

I sat up. I couldn't catch my breath. Kurt was looking at me, his eyes filled with love and concern. He threw his arms around me and I relaxed against him as he laid us back against the pillows.

"It's okay, Blaine. You're okay. You're safe. We're at Russ and Mike's. It's okay." He held me tightly, running his hands through my hair as I clung to him.

What the hell was wrong with me?

The dreams had started three nights ago. Always the same. Jeremiah standing over my naked, handcuffed body. Getting ready to fuck me. Telling me I could never leave the studio. Showing me a cage in the corner where I would be locked up until he was ready to take me again. Carter appearing, and Jeremiah explaining that they would take turns with me.

Why couldn't I get past this shit?

Thank God for Kurt.

I would wake up, screaming and Kurt would hold me, chasing away the dream. And then, he would make love to me.

Oh, did he make love to me.

Kurt fine tuned my body like an instrument. Kissing, massaging and caressing me. Preparing me for him. The feeling of him inside me, the fullness and his complete possession of me felt amazing. The gentle and loving way he touched me caused me to melt beneath him. I had never, ever felt anything like it.

Kurt made love to me twice a day. Once in the morning and once at night but, it really felt like he made love to me all day. No matter what we were doing, his hands were near or on my body. Soft touches and caresses. Letting me know he loved me, was near me and that I was safe.

The fact that the dreams started at the same time as our finally having sex was not lost on me. But, I couldn't figure out why my mind was punishing me. My body loved what Kurt was doing to it but my mind seemed confused and annoyed. As if enjoying the gentleness of sex with Kurt was somehow insulting and betraying the memory of what I had with Jeremiah. It didn't make sense.

Boy, I really was fucked up.

But Kurt was patient. He was drowning me in his love and I didn't want to ever surface. His intense love-making, in and out of bed, made me determined to keep fighting to move forward. I wanted to be able to love him just as hard as he loved me.

* * *

><p>"I just don't understand why you boys are in such a hurry to return. The city's not going anywhere."<p>

It was Friday and we were sitting on the deck with Russ and Mike. Russ had grilled ribs and made all the sides for a delicious barbecue dinner. He was trying to convince us to stay another week. I was stuffing my face so I let Kurt argue.

"Russ, the two of you have already been above and beyond generous in your hospitality. We don't want to take advantage of your kindness."

Speak for yourself Kurt. I loved it here. I was more than willing to stay another week. Hell, I'd stay for a month.

"Oh, poo," said Russ, rolling his eyes. "We love having you two here. You're not taking advantage of anything. You're like the children we never had. Stay. Stay and let us spoil you some more and be nosy about your lives."

"Besides," chimed in Mike, "aren't you two on your honeymoon?"

Kurt looked totally confused. "What?"

Mike shot me a look. "Oh, nothing."

But I knew exactly what he was talking about. Russ seemed to understand as well because, he suddenly decided he had some vintage, Broadway playbills Kurt just had to see. He dragged a confused looking Kurt off to the family room, leaving Mike and I alone.

I waited for him to break the silence.

"So, how's it going?"

I smiled at him. "It's going really well. It's fucking fantastic. Well...not fucking but, you know what I mean."

He laughed. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. I had figured as much." He paused. "I'm really proud of you Blaine. It isn't always easy to move beyond the past. Sometimes, it's easier to just wallow in it. You seem to be moving on."

Do I tell him about the dreams? Might as well. Hell, he probably already knows. He and Russ seemed to know everything.

"My mind seems to want to stay in the past or at least torture me with it."

"How so?"

I told him about the crazy dreams I'd had earlier in the week. To my surprise, he didn't seem too concerned.

"I think the dreams will stop when you completely claim and embrace your present and your future."

"How do I do that?"

"You'll figure it out." He smiled.

"Seriously? That's all you've got for me?"

He laughed. "Trust me. It will happen. When you are ready."

I thought I was ready?

That evening we went into town for ice cream. As we walked I thought about what Mike had said about embracing my present and my future. My present was definitely Kurt. Was he my future too? I hoped so. I didn't want to be without him.

* * *

><p>That night, when Kurt made love to me, something felt different. His caresses felt slightly firmer, his kisses hotter, his touch more passionate and his eyes more lustful. He was preparing me with his fingers, gently massaging and sliding them in and out when it hit me.<p>

I reached down and grabbed his hand. He froze and looked at me, fear replacing the lust in his eyes.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no. I'm fine. Kurt...you don't have to go slow tonight."

"What?"

"You don't have to go slow. When you...you can..."

I went for it.

"Fuck me Kurt."

He recoiled slightly. "Wh-what?"

"Fuck me. Don't hold back anymore."

"Blaine...are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

I reached up and pulled his mouth to mine, trying to communicate what I was feeling through my kiss.

"You won't hurt me. This is different from...the past. You need more and I want to give it to you. Let me give you what you need Kurt. Hell, I need it too. Fuck me."

He still entered me gently but, I could immediately feel how much he had held back from our previous love-making. His thrusts were firmer, faster and more deliberate. But, not painful. His sounds were lower and more primitive. This Kurt was dominant in his love-making, taking me and making it clear I belonged to him.

"I love you Blaine...you're mine. Tell me you're mine."

"Yes, Kurt...I'm yours. All yours."

"Do you want me Blaine?"

"Oh...holy...shit...yes. I want you Kurt...oh, God...I want you."

He stopped for a moment and looked into my eyes. It drove me crazy.

"Are you sure Blaine? Are you sure you want me?"

I screamed, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

I was thrashing about on the bed, my body rolling in the feeling of him, taking me, claiming me, marking his territory. When he came, screaming my name, I arched my hips. I wanted every drop of him in me. He fell on top of me and I wrapped my arms around him.

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel fucked me.

Thoroughly and completely.

I had just embraced my present.

_**All good love-making, eventually turns into fucking...if it's good love-making. LOL! **_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**BLAINE POV**

We decided to stay one more week.

We spent it screwing each other.

Well, Kurt fucking me and me blowing him.

Everyday.

Like, all day.

Or, at least as much as we could without being rude to Russ and Mike.

It was as if we had been introduced to a brand new world. Especially for me. Turns out sweet, sensitive Kurt is quite dominant in the bedroom. He attacked love-making the way he attacked a solo. He was a passionate lover who was masterful yet loving and unselfish. He was exactly what I wanted and what I needed.

And, he could fuck me the way I needed to be fucked.

It was certainly different from what I had experienced with Jeremiah. Kurt's dominance came, not from trying to kill me with sex, but from making me want him. Bad. He was very unselfish so he went above and beyond when it came to foreplay. Kurt would lick, nibble and suck me until I was the consistency of jello. By the time he would finally enter me, my body was so relaxed yet, so wanting and needy for him that I could barely stand it. He liked hearing me beg but it was never for mercy. It was always for more. More, more, more. I couldn't get enough of him inside of me.

I hadn't made love to him yet. For some reason...I just wasn't ready. Kurt worried about this. "I told you, I'm not Jeremiah. You don't have to always be on the bottom. I love screwing you Blaine but, I want to feel you in me too."

I'm not sure what my problem was. I kept reassuring him that I was fine being on the bottom all the time and honestly, I really was fine. Hell, this was what I knew. I was used to being fucked and the way Kurt did it was so much better. I didn't fear for my life and I always felt loved. For some reason, this made me feel a little guilty. After all, Jeremiah had loved me too. He just needed...more. Demanded more physically. Kurt just wanted to love me and receive love in return. So...why couldn't I make love to him? I wanted to. What was holding me back?

* * *

><p>After three weeks in paradise, it was finally time for us to leave. Russ looked like he might cry. We promised to visit them once they returned to the city. I hugged Mike tightly. I was going to miss him. He hugged me back. "I'm only a phone call, text or email away Blaine. Besides, you are going to be fine. Look at how far you have already come. Just keep letting him love you and love him back just as hard. Just love him back Blaine."<p>

As we watched the island grow smaller in the distance, I thought about embracing my present and future. I turned to Kurt.

"I can't live at the hotel forever."

He didn't say anything. He kept looking at the water.

"I have to get an apartment."

Still nothing.

"Kurt...move in with me."

He sighed. "I can't."

Not the answer I was expecting.

"Why not?"

"Well...first there's Rachel. I can't just leave her with full rent to pay. Maybe once the show has opened... if things are a success and she's in a better financial position..." He stopped. He wasn't telling me everything. The real reason.

"What else, Kurt?"

"Blaine, I can't keep spending your money. Do you realize that I have spent the entire summer living off of you? You have paid for my meals, vacations, taxis, clothes. Hell, you even bought stuff for Rachel. That's not fair. It isn't right."

I wasn't buying this reason either but, I felt I had to address it.

"Kurt, yes you can. You really, really can. I don't mind. I like taking care of you. What else am I going to do with my money? If it makes you feel better, I'll pay rent and you can buy food."

He didn't say anything.

"What's the real reason you won't move in with me?"

"What the real reason you won't make love to me?"

Damn.

He stood up and walked over to the railing.

I followed him. He turned to face me, his eyes filled with tears.

"You're never gonna get over him, are you? Despite everything...this whole summer...he still has a hold on you. You can't make love to me because you always wanted to make love to him and he never let you."

Wow. Was that true? Was that my problem?

"Kurt...no...that's not it..."

"Then what? Tell me."

"I-I don't know. I want to...I just...I don't know what's wrong me. I'm sorry..."

"All you ever do is reject me Blaine! I don't know why I fucking bother with you."

And he walked away.

Fuck.

* * *

><p><strong><span>KURT POV<span>**

I was trying.

I really, really was.

But, I was getting tired.

Why was it that I always fell for guys with issues? First, I fall in love with a guy who was in the closet for the first half of our relationship and then suffered from identity issues the second half.

Now I'm with a guy who can't get over his ex and can't make love to me.

Why couldn't it ever be easy?

I wanted to move in with him. Hell, I'd been sleeping with him every night for months. This was the natural next step but, I didn't want to make that commitment until I knew for sure that he was 100% with me. I knew he loved me but I wanted to know that he was _in_ love with me.

I watched him walking towards me. So beautiful and sexy. Who could blame me for wanting him so badly? His eyes were sad. He reached out his hand to me. I took it.

"Kurt...please...I'm sorry. You know I love you. You know I'm yours..."

"You say that Blaine but, let's be honest. You're only partly mine. Despite everything we've been through, you're still only partly mine."

"I'm trying, Kurt. I really am. Please...please don't leave me. I love you Kurt. I do. I'm sorry I'm so fucked up. I told you I was a mess and that you should let me leave you. All I ever do is fuck up with you. Almost six years later and I'm still fucking up when it comes to you."

He was breaking my heart. Why, why, why, did I love him so much? I wrapped my arms around him. "It's okay Blaine. I love you. I'm not leaving you. And...yes, I will move in with you."

He looked at me. "Really?"

"I have to talk to Rachel first, make sure it's okay with her but, if it is ….then yes, I'll move in with you."

His smile made my yes worth it despite the doubts screaming in my mind.

* * *

><p>So much for my worrying about Rachel. She was thrilled to get rid of me.<p>

Rachel had a boyfriend. Jeff was a Wall Street attorney. He was 25, very good-looking and he knew it. He was a rising star in his firm and was well on his way to becoming partner. His conceitedness and ego got on my nerves. He and Rachel were perfect for each other.

Apartment hunting with Blaine was a nightmare. Blaine knew what he wanted and he wasn't willing to settle. We agreed that we wanted to stay in the city but Blaine wanted to live on the upper east side. Expensive. He had also decided that he wanted a place large enough for a baby grand piano. Even more expensive. It had been years since he had played and sang the way he had in high school and he missed it. He also wanted to play for me while I sang. Despite his constantly asking for my opinion, I felt a little uncomfortable. After all, it was his money. He finally pulled me out of this mindset when we went furniture shopping.

"I think this is perfect." He was sitting on a hideous red leather couch with black stripes on the arms. I stared at him.

"Seriously?"

"Absolutely. Don't you?"

I fidgeted. I could not live in an apartment with this couch. I just couldn't but...it was his money.

"Well...if you really like it..." He jumped up.

"Kurt, stop it! You hate this couch! What's the matter with you?" He took my hands. "Kurt, I love you. We are a couple. My money is your money. This is _our_ apartment. _Our_ furniture. Stop getting caught up on whose paying! If you don't get over it, I'm gonna go out and buy the most hideous, ugliest furniture, paintings and dishes I can find."

We can share an apartment, you can spend your money on me but you can't make love to me. Thought it. Didn't say it.

"Okay."

I have to admit, it was fun to outfit an apartment with everything I wanted, regardless of cost. I especially enjoyed bed shopping. We bought a huge king size, Iman 4-poster bed. I didn't particularly care for poster beds but, I liked what I knew I could do with the posts. I eyed Blaine lustfully as I ran my hands down one. "These will come in handy." He looked at me warily. "Will you chain me up all weekend?" I felt myself get hard. "No, just for a few hours." He smiled at the shocked sales person. "In that case, we'll take it."

So, we settled into domestic bliss.

But, I wasn't totally blissful.

I screwed him all the time. He blew me almost everyday but...he still wouldn't make love to me.

And I really, really, really wanted him to.

I needed him to.

When would I ever get my deep, incredible love?

I was running out of patience.

_**Reviews are love. Please love me.**_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

BLAINE POV

The invitation arrived in the mail while Kurt was out.

The return address said The Madison Gallery.

I knew what it was. I had seen the early reviews over the past month in the Village Voice and the New York Times. I had just ignored them. But now...it was sitting there staring at me.

Jeremiah had finally finished his new collection.

It would be on display at the Madison Gallery for 3 months before being shipped off to Europe for Curtis Osinka's new building. This was the only time the public could view the paintings unless you planned to have a business meeting in Europe on the 10th floor of Osinka's building.

I wondered how much Osinka had paid him for the collection. I hoped he had negotiated a good price.

Why did I care?

I didn't open the invitation. I knew it was for the VIP unveiling party.

I actually forgot about it. We were getting closer to the show opening and I was busy helping with all the final details and arrangements. It wasn't until one Sunday afternoon when Kurt decided to clean off the hallway table that the invitation resurfaced.

"Hey, what's this?" He opened it. He read it and then gave it to me.

Jeremiah had written a note.

_Dear Blaine:_

_I hope you are well. I hope you and Kurt can attend the unveiling. The collection is as much yours as it is mine. It wouldn't exist without you. _

_I miss you. _

_Jeremiah_

Kurt looked at me. "Are we going?"

"Do you want to?"

He sat down beside me. "I think the real question here is do _you_ want to?"

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what I wanted.

Kurt took my hand. "Blaine...I think we should go. It's okay if you want to go. He's right. You contributed to this collection. You should get to see what you got for your...sacrifice."

Sacrifice. What an interesting word choice. I assumed he was referring to the 12 hours I'd spent in Jeremiah's studio.

Kurt picked up the invitation and looked at the date. "We have nothing going on that night. We can double with Rachel and annoying ass Jeff. She's been begging for the four of us to go to dinner for a month."

I still didn't say anything. Did I want to go? Did I want to see him?

"Blaine?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Kurt, come on! We're gonna be late to the restaurant."<p>

Naturally, Kurt had chosen what we were wearing for the evening. I couldn't help but notice that I looked really, really good. The suit Kurt had picked out for me showed off all of my best features. He had overseen my haircut for the evening and my shave. I wasn't sure what to make of all this so, I let it go. At the last minute, he had changed his mind about his outfit so now I was waiting.

"Kurt! You are gonna look gorgeous no matter what you wear! Come on!"

"Stop yelling, Blaine."

He finally appeared. My dick twitched in my pants. He looked fiercely sexy in some strange black ensemble that showed off his ass magnificently. I pulled him towards me and kissed him.

"You know...we don't have to go this. We could stay here and do...other things." He hadn't tied me to the bed yet...

"Are you kidding? And waste a fabulous outfit? Not to mention how amazing you look? We are going."

He went to pull away but I stopped him.

"Kurt...I'm really, madly in love with you."

"You are?" Why did he sound surprised?

"Yes, of course."

"You're _in_ love with me?"

"Yes."

He looked at me for a moment. "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Oh, just because. And yes, I'm in love with you too."

He turned and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>I'm the kind of guy who usually likes everyone and they like me but, I really hated Rachel's boyfriend, Jeff. He was an arrogant, snobby, son-of-a-bitch, who grated on my nerves. I couldn't understand what Rachel saw in him besides his money and his obvious infatuation with her. Rachel could be a trip but, she was likable. You just had to get to know her. This asshole however... I seriously hoped they would break up sooner rather than later.<p>

The only good thing about dinner was that I was left to my own thoughts since neither Jeff or Rachel ever shut up. I was a little apprehensive about seeing Jeremiah again. I wasn't really sure why. Despite Kurt's doubts, I was over him.

Wasn't I?

When we reached the Madison Gallery, I was pleased to see it was packed. Nothing was worse than unveiling a collection and no one bothers to come see it. Of course, the mere fact that this was a one time opportunity to view Jeremiah's work, was a great draw. People wanted to be able to say they had seen it before it was shipped off to Europe.

As we entered, I could feel Kurt tense up a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Hey," I pulled him closer to me, "I love you. You Kurt. Only you."

He smiled but didn't say anything.

I recognized many of the people there. It wasn't until I started talking to people, that I realized how I had suddenly fallen off the art scene radar. People wanted to know where I had been, how had I sold the collection to Osinka, what was Jeremiah working on next. It was a little awkward. I always knew my life had revolved solely around his but, I don't think I realized just how linked the two of us were viewed by the rest of the world. To Kurt's credit, he didn't seem phased. I made a point of introducing him as my boyfriend to everyone we met. The raised eyebrows and curious glances did not get past me.

After chatting for a while, Kurt finally turned to me. "So, are we going to actually look at the art, or what?"

The paintings were arranged in a certain order and were meant to be viewed that way. As we stood in front of the first one, Alicia appeared at my side.

"Hello darling Blaine!"

"Hey!" I hadn't actually seen her since that night at the studio. She looked great. Wearing red of course. I introduced her to Kurt.

"So," she said, "what do you think of the Jeremiah-Blaine story on canvas?"

"What?"

"Have you seen all the paintings?"

"No. We were just starting to look."

"Oh. Well, let me know what you think."

I was intrigued. "Why don't you guide us through?"

"Okay. Well, here's the first one. Notice his use of bright colors. Yellows, reds, oranges. Broad, controlled strokes. Happiness. This lasts for the first four pieces."

She moved us slowly along the wall. "Now, we hit the fifth piece. Notice how the colors change. Black, dark purples with gray intermingled. Probably to represent tears." Her voice became sad. "Now look at canvases 8-12. The colors are all dark. The strokes slow and narrow. Twisting. It represents pain, heartache and longing.

The 13th one is the most interesting. There's touches of yellow and orange but then, it dives back into black in the middle. I'm guessing he started it the night you were with him in the studio, thus the yellow, and then finished it after you left, thus the black. Pieces 14-16 are all dark. He was mourning you. The final four, 17-20 are dark as well but the last two, 19 and 20 have muted shades of gray. Reluctant acceptance."

I was speechless.

Kurt kept looking back and forth between the paintings and Alicia.

"It's a beautiful collection," she said. "I guess the best art really does come from emotion and a place of pain."

"Did he tell you that's what the paintings represent?" asked Kurt.

"Of course not," said Alicia. "He didn't have to. If you were there and you knew him and...what happened...you can see it. It's very obvious."

And with that, she walked away.

Kurt wanted to walk through and study the paintings more but I needed to sit down. I wasn't sure what to think of Alicia's breakdown of Jeremiah's work. It made sense but it left me sad. Sad that Jeremiah's colors had changed so drastically.

And then I saw him.

The crowd had parted a bit and I had a straight view of him. He was talking to a few people. He had cut his hair. His beautiful curls were now very short. It made him look older. Still amazingly beautiful, but older. His eyes met mine. Those amazing, intense green eyes. He didn't smile at me. He just looked...resigned. He nodded and I nodded back and he returned to his conversation. Kurt suddenly appeared.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked.

"About what?"

"What do you mean, about what? About the paintings and what Alicia said? I have to say, I'm surprised she was able to recognize other colors. Every time I've seen her, she's wearing all red."

I looked at Kurt and started laughing. I stood up.

"I think it is time for us to go."

"Don't you want to say hello to Jeremiah?"

"No." Kurt looked at me with a bit of surprise.

"Why not?"

"It's not necessary. He knows I came. Let's go home."

_**Please, please review. They make me soooo happy. If you don't reivew, my colors will go from yellow to black.**_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

KURT POV

Blaine Anderson was back.

The Blaine Anderson I first fell in love with in high school.

It was as if someone flipped a switch. Smooth, confident, charming Blaine was back.

And boy, was he fun.

All of sudden our apartment was filled with music all the time, whether it be from the i-Pod or Blaine playing the piano and singing. He dragged me all over New York to concerts, plays and parties. Once again it was a thrill and ego boost to be out in public with him. Girls flirted shamelessly with him, straight guys wanted to be him and gay guys wanted him. Before, we received access to VIP parties thanks to Rachel. Now, we received those invitations on our own because everyone wanted Blaine Anderson at their party along with his lovely, well-dressed, amusingly charming boyfriend, Kurt. Over night, our lives became a world-wind of social engagements, dinner parties and hosting drinks at our apartment.

Yes, Blaine Anderson was back, and I was having the time of my life. I was fulfilling my lifelong dream to be the kept boyfriend of a very rich, gorgeous man. That wasn't exactly my dream but, it was my reality. I stopped taking singing engagements accept for certain VIP clients. I didn't need to work. Blaine handled all our finances and I finally became comfortable allowing him to do so. He set up an account in my name so every month, half of his monthly allowance was automatically deposited into my account. I was still auditioning but, even that was taking a back seat to our busy social life and preparations for Rachel's show.

The changes in Blaine had fueled my desire for him to the point where I was scared I was turning into Jeremiah. I was screwing him more than ever. He was just so delicious. And, he was such a screamer. I now understood why Jeremiah got off on his screaming. There was something about it that just went straight to my dick and propelled me to fuck him harder. I felt a little guilty about that but, not enough to stop. Plus, he loved it.

I was living a New York City dream life.

But...

My gorgeous, sexy, confident, charming, amazing boyfriend would not make love to me.

His kisses had become hotter and more demanding, devouring me as if he couldn't get enough.

But, he would not make love to me.

We had reached the point where I could not be standing during a blowjob. The sheer power and strength of his mouth, sent me collapsing to the floor and he would never break contact.

But, he would not make love to me.

When we were in bed, I would sometimes try to roll us over and force him to be on top but, it never worked. He would either refuse to be rolled or, if I did get him on top of me, he would simply slide down and take me into his mouth. If I tried to trap him on top of me, he would look at me with those gorgeous, pleading eyes, begging me to take him and I couldn't resist.

So, I had the Blaine I first fell in love with but, not completely.

And I was beginning to feel desperate.

So, I cornered him one night. I needed answers.

* * *

><p>We were sitting in bed. He was reading a magazine and I was staring at the ceiling.<p>

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"Why won't you make love to me?"

He sighed and put down the magazine. I kept my eyes on the ceiling.

"Kurt...why does it matter? I love you. We screw all the time. I blow you all the time. What's the problem?"

"I'd like to feel you in me. Is that so wrong?"

Silence

"Blaine, I don't understand. Why can't you make love to me? If I were a girl, we would never have sex."

"True, because I'm gay. But, you aren't a girl and we have sex everyday so..."

I finally turned to him. "Why are you holding back from me? Why can't you be with me completely? Do you still have feelings for Jeremiah?"

He glared at me. "I can't believe you just asked me that."

He got out of bed and left the room.

He hadn't answered my question.

Despite the voice in my head telling me to let it go, I got up and followed him. He was in the kitchen.

"Blaine, don't run from me. It was a fair question. Do you still have feelings for Jeremiah? Is that why you can't be with me?"

"Look around Kurt. I am _with_ you! To answer your question, no, I do not have feelings for Jeremiah. This has nothing to do with hm."

"Then why can't you make love to me?" I was yelling.

"I let you fuck me every night! Isn't that enough?"

"No! It isn't! Why are you holding out on me?"

"Kurt...drop it. Just let it go."

I wasn't backing down.

"No. I want to know why you claim to love me, to be _in_ love with me but you won't give yourself to me completely. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I do love you. I am in love with you."

I stepped in front of him and placed my hands on his waist. "Then what's holding you back? Please Blaine. Make love to me. Now. Tonight."

He pulled away and walked into the living room. He sat down at the piano.

I couldn't stand it. The feelings of being rejected by him, yet again, rose to the surface and lodged themselves in my throat, choking me.

I'd had enough.

"I'm sick of this shit Blaine. Sick of it! What's your fucking problem? I'm your boyfriend! We're supposed to love each other! What's wrong with you?"

"Back off Kurt! Leave me alone!"

"No! I want you to tell me the truth, now!"

"What truth? There is no truth! I just can't so let it go!"

I should have let it go but, I didn't. Instead, I kept screaming.

"No! I'm tired of this! You're still in love with him, aren't you? I thought you were over him but you're not! You still love him! You still want to make love to him! I'm such a stupid idiot for getting involved with you again!"

"Oh my God! Shut up! You sound like a jealous bitch! Just shut up!"

I slapped him.

He looked at me in shock.

My hands flew to my mouth. I couldn't believe I had just done that.

"Blaine..."

He turned and walked into the bedroom. I followed him.

"Blaine...please...I'm sorry.."

He didn't say anything. He climbed into bed and turned out the light. I climbed in next to him.

"Blaine...

He turned away from me.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. He tensed up and shrugged it off.

I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>I loved Sunday mornings. It was my favorite day of the week. We had a standing delivery order of fresh baked croissants and coffee that arrived every Sunday morning at 9 am along with the Sunday New York Times. We would lay in bed and talk and read the paper.<p>

On this Sunday morning, I woke up alone. Blaine was gone. The croissants were on the table.

He was gone all day.

I cried all day.

He finally came home around 3:00 pm.

I didn't ask him where he had been.

"Hey."

"Hi."

His eyes looked sad. They hadn't looked like that since the day we were on the ferry, returning to the city. I felt awful.

"Blaine...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"You were right."

"About what?"

"About Jeremiah."

Oh. Shit. Shit. Shit. When would it ever end?

"I don't have feelings for him Kurt. I mean that. I love you and you alone but..it is because of him that I haven't made love to you."

He paused. "The last time I completely gave myself to someone, he swallowed me whole...and I disappeared. I don't want that to happen again."

"Blaine, I don't want you to disappear."

"Kurt, why do you want me to make love to you? Despite everything, _everything _I've done for you. We live together. I take care of you. I'm loyal to you. I'm here, with you, every night and everyday. Why do you need this one thing to make you happy?"

"Because, I want you..."

He interrupted. "Completely."

"Yes." What's wrong with that?

He turned and walked into the other room and sat down at the piano.

I was beyond confused. What did this have to do with making love to me?

"Blaine, I don't understand...You think I want you to make love to me as a way to...make you disappear?"

He was looking off into space. "Jeremiah wanted me completely too. And I gave myself to him. And then I ceased to exist."

"Blaine, I'm not Jeremiah. I don't want you to disappear. I just want to be closer to you. To feel you in me. "

He looked at me. "Are you hungry? Let's go have lunch."

Huh? What?

"Wait, we're not done talking about this."

"Yes we are. I'm gonna go change. Decide where you want to go."

He stood up and walked into the bedroom.

What the hell?

* * *

><p>We didn't talk about it anymore. Blaine considered the discussion closed. I didn't bring it up. I needed time to think. I spent the rest of the week watching him and thinking. On Friday, I was walking home from the subway when it hit me like a train.<p>

Control.

This was about control.

Despite the fact that Blaine ran his life and career, Jeremiah had always kept Blaine under his control with his rules, his demands and his frightening jealousy. Blaine wasn't stupid. He understood Jeremiah's need for control and he went along because he loved him. He gave himself completely to Jeremiah.

And Jeremiah had devoured him. Blaine completely disappeared. It was all about Jeremiah, all the time.

But Jeremiah never gave himself completely to Blaine.

Jeremiah may have depended on Blaine for everything but despite that dependence, Jeremiah always remained the master because he never gave himself completely to Blaine. He never allowed Blaine to make love to him.

It was a subtle form of control. A sick, twisted way of Jeremiah protecting himself. Always leaving Blaine wanting. Addicted and longing.

And now, Blaine was doing it to me.

After all, Blaine had learned everything he knew about love from Jeremiah.

And, he had learned his lesson well. He was protecting himself by not making love to me. Leaving me wanting. Longing for him. And, he apparently believed that by making love to me, I would have him completely and he would disappear.

This was the most fucked up shit ever.

Blaine was so screwed up. Far more than I had ever realized. I had thought it was just the breakup but now, I realized that the damage was a lot deeper. This was a whole new layer of bullshit.

Maybe it was time for me to get out of this train wreck?

_**This was a very hard chapter to write. It took me forever to explain Blaine's screwed up thinking in Kurt's voice. This is like version six. If you haven't reviewed before, please take a moment to do so on this one. I'd really appreciate hearing if I captured it or just completely confused the hell out of everyone. Kinda like Jeremiah has done to Blaine.**_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

KURT POV

The following Saturday was one of the first in a long time where we had nothing to do. No parties, no dinner invitations. Just the two of us. Hanging out.

And I had made a decision.

It was ultimatum time.

I was not going to stay with a man who didn't trust me enough to give himself to me completely. Yes, I understood that Blaine has issues. Many, many issues, as a result of his relationship with Jeremiah.

But...

I had proven myself. I had hung in there with him through all the heartache and craziness. We had made it this far. If we were going to go all the way, he had to get over it.

Or else, I was leaving.

I loved him. So, very much. It would kill me to walk out on him but, I didn't see any other option. I was tired of...everything. I wanted love. Deep, incredible, complete love.

Blaine had given me so much but, if he couldn't give me complete love, I was walking.

Emotional and sexual blackmail.

I just prayed it didn't backfire.

I didn't really want to leave him. I loved him too much.

* * *

><p>"Blaine?"<p>

"Hmm?"

"We need to talk."

It was Saturday evening. I had procrastinated all day, hating to ruin our time together.

Blaine sat down on the living room couch and sighed heavily.

"I get the feeling that this is not going to be good."

I looked at him. He was wearing boxers and a white tank top t-shirt. His hair was messy. So sexy. Maybe I should re-think this...

No. I had to do this. I had to break the hold.

"Blaine...I'm leaving."

"What?"

"I'm leaving you. I can't do this anymore."

"Wh-what?" He looked terrified.

"I'm sorry Blaine. I can't be with a man who can't be with me completely."

He jumped up and got down on his knees in front of me, grabbing my hands. Oh, God. I was not expecting this.

"Kurt...please. You can't leave me. I-I need you. I love you Kurt. I'm in love with you, please..."

"No, Blaine. You're not in love with me. How can you be in love with me when you don't even trust me?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I trust you."

"No, you don't. You don't trust me enough to make love to me. You think that if you make love to me, I'm going to...enslave you the way Jeremiah did. You don't have enough faith in my love for you to know that I would never, ever want you to disappear. I would never treat you the way he did but, you are treating me as if I would. That's not fair."

He was quiet. Finally he looked up at me. His eyes were full of love and sadness.

"If I make love to you, will you stay with me?"

I wasn't expecting it to be this easy. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. This felt so manipulative.

"Blaine, do you even realize _why_ you won't make love to me? Do you understand what you've been doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you think Jeremiah never let you make love to him?"

"Because...he preferred to be on top. He needed to fuck me. It was a physical need. I'm not even sure he could control it."

"But, if he loved you, and he knew you wanted to make love to him, wanted to feel yourself in him, why didn't he do that for you? Out of love if nothing else?"

Blaine looked defensive. "Jeremiah loved me Kurt."

"I know that. I'm not saying he didn't. But, why didn't he let you make love to him?"

Silence.

"It was a form of control Blaine. He never gave himself to you completely. He always left you wanting. Hoping that one day he would give you that last piece of him that you so desperately wanted. But he never did, did he? And now, you're doing the same thing to me. Protecting yourself by not giving yourself to me completely. You don't trust me enough to completely let go and give yourself to me. You claim you love me but, you won't make love to me because it's something I desperately want and you want to keep me wanting. Waiting. Hoping. Addicted, and never fully satisfied. Addicted and unable to leave. Just like Jeremiah did to you."

He was silent. My words registering in his mind. I could almost hear his brain processing.

As the realization dawned on him, so too did the pain of how he was hurting me. And he had never wanted to hurt me.

The anguish in his voice was so painful.

"Oh, Kurt...Kurt..."

He dropped his head into his hands. Tears started running down his face.

"Kurt...I'm so sorry...I'm..."

I slid off the couch, onto the floor and wrapped my arms around him. He was sobbing. "I'm sorry Kurt...I'm so sorry...please...I'm sorry."

He looked up at me, his eyes still full of anguish but now, mingled with fear.

"Please don't leave me. Please. I love you. I love you. I love you."

His "I love yous" became buried in my neck and on my lips as he kissed me. Forgiveness begging kisses that left my lips swollen. His hands were all over my body. Running through my hair, sliding down my back and gripping my ass. He pushed me back onto the floor and continued his passionate assault. He was pressing his erection against mine, sliding himself up and down. Creating just enough friction to drive me crazy. He whispered into my ear.

"Can I make love to you now Kurt? Right now..."

I could barely get the words out. "Yes...please."

His kisses turned ferocious, practically sucking the breath from me.

My body was quivering with anticipation and tension from months of wanting him so bad.

Blaine started talking to me. I thought I might come simply from the sound of his voice.

"You are the best thing to ever happen to me Kurt. I am going to make things up to you. I am going to use my cock to apologize for all the pain I put you through. "

Ohhh...

Then his voice became even lower, sexier.

"By the time I am done, you are going to beg for my cock everyday. And I promise, Kurt, no more games. I will give it to you everyday. Oh, how I will give it to you. I will never, ever hold back from you again. I'm yours. Yours. Yours. Yours. I give myself to you. Totally and completely."

His words sent tiny electrical pulses humming throughout my body.

"How long has it been?"

"Almost four years."

He groaned. I wasn't sure if it was because four years sounded so bad or if he was imagining how tight I would be.

He lubed up his fingers and his dick and then slowly slid one finger inside me.

Holy hell.

It felt so tight and just a little uncomfortable but, I knew that would pass. He looked at me for permission to continue. I couldn't speak so I just nodded. He slid in another finger and then one more. He started twisting them inside me, creating a tornado in the pit of my stomach. I clenched around his fingers and gasped as he hit my prostrate just right.

Oh. Oh. Oh.

This. This. This.

Blaine stared deep into my eyes. "I'm gonna go slow. Real slow."

He removed his fingers and I could feel his cock pressing against my opening. He took his time, sliding in inch by inch. Every second overwhelmed me. My body was so desperate for him. Begging for him until he was buried deep inside.

"Is it too much?"

"No...more...I want more..."

He pressed even deeper inside me. I was whimpering.

"More...you...more"

He rocked into me fully, causing my entire body to hum and silently beg for this to never, ever end.

He moved slowly and smoothly. His eyes were closed and his lips slightly parted. He looked magnificently sexy.

With every thrust, I felt a break from the past and a push towards the future. Our future.

"Oh, Kurt. You...feel...so...tight and hot and uhhhhh..."

I was arching my hips, trying to capture every single sensation. He was moving faster, pushing towards his orgasm.

"Oh...Kurt...so good. I...love...you...gonna...come.

And now, I was begging. "Please...come inside me...please..."

I needed to feel his release in me. Filling me.

"Oh...Kurt...Kurt...KUUURRRTTTT!

He came so, so hard. I clenched my muscles and wrapped my legs around him, holding him in me, causing him to scream even louder. I stroked his back and held him as he floated down from his orgasm. He stayed on top of me and we just lay there, quietly for a while. Then he suddenly flipped us over so that I was on top of him.

"Fuck me Kurt. Fuck me hard."

And I did.

* * *

><p>Unlike last Sunday, this Sunday I woke up to Blaine staring at me. His eyes full of desire and…regret?<p>

"Blaine, what is it?"

"I'm sorry Kurt. Sorry I hurt you. Sorry I wasted so much time. Our time."

"You didn't waste time Blaine. You needed time to get over him. I'm just impatient. You probably still need time…"

"No. No more time spent on the past." He climbed on top of me. "From now on, I want to make love to you over and over again until you can't stand it."

Yes. Yes. Yes.

I couldn't speak. I just pushed my body up to his and pulled his mouth down to mine.

We spent most of the day in bed.

Taking turns, making love to each other.

I finally had my deep, incredible love.

And if felt so good. And...complete.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

BLAINE POV

_Dear Jeremiah:_

_Congratulations on a beautiful collection. I'm very proud of you. _

_Enclosed are two tickets to opening night of the show. I hope you and a guest can attend. Thanks for helping to make it possible. _

_Blaine_

* * *

><p>Opening night finally arrived. We were sold out. I was a bundle of excitement and nerves. I knew the show was good. I just hoped the critics agreed.<p>

The final week of rehearsals had been exhausting. Rachel drove everyone crazy with her directions and critiques but, over the long months of rehearsals, she had earned the respect and admiration of her fellow cast members and crew. Rachel worked hard. Harder than anyone and she truly cared about everyone's success, not just her own. The cast and crew recognized this and had grown to love her despite her annoying ways.

Kurt and I had lived at the theater that final week, working on whatever was necessary. It had been exhausting but fun and, I was beginning to see a new career for myself as a Broadway producer or a show financial consultant. I had already received a few calls from other directors and producers who had heard about my work on this show and wanted to know if I could come do the same for them. I had promised to touch base with them, once the current show was completed. Besides, depending upon how things went tonight, they might not want to talk to me.

I wandered out to the lobby to take a look at the crowd. We were 20 minutes from start time so, it was packed. People were hanging out, drinking wine and coffee, reading the program and checking out their tickets.

My eyes landed on Jeremiah.

He was chatting and laughing with two other couples. His hair was still short and he looked a little leaner. I thought he was alone until a gorgeous, Indian guy joined their group. His skin was smooth and dark brown. His hair was as black and curly as mine.

Raki?

Raki Barrenton?

He slid his arm around Jeremiah's waist and Jeremiah leaned into him slightly.

Whoa.

As I watched them, it became clear they were together.

Wow.

They were the same height, same build and same size. The contrast of blonde versus black hair, pale versus brown skin was beautiful. They made a striking couple.

I couldn't help but wonder what their sex life was like. I knew what Jeremiah could do in bed. Raki always struck me as being just as powerful. And brutal. They could kill each other. I wonder who gets to be on top or do they take turns…

"Hey there." Kurt was standing next to me.

"Hi." He followed my gaze.

"Wait…isn't that Jeremiah…with… Raki?"

"Uh huh."

Now Kurt was staring like me.

"Wow. One morning we are going to wake up to the headline, "two gay men found naked and dead in apartment, cause of death unknown." But we will know. They will have fucked each other to death."

I burst out laughing. At that moment, Jeremiah looked over and caught my eye. Kurt slid his arm around my waist.

Jeremiah smiled at me. I smiled back. He returned to his conversation.

Kurt was looking at me.

I turned to him.

"Kurt, I love you."

"I know. Come on. Let's go find Rachel. It's almost time to start the show."

THE END

_**So, I think I ended up writing a strange love story. I'm going to take a break but, I have been thinking about a mean, evil Kurt who mistreats poor Blaine. Considering Kurt's reaction to Blaine's I love you in the season finale, I might be on to something. He didn't seem happy enough to me.**_

_**Anyway, thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it. Those review alerts in my in-box, made me collapse to the floor like Blaine does to Kurt. LOL!**_


End file.
